Forgiven
by Hot4Garrett
Summary: Billy and Ty have a history..she comes back to do a job for Bones..whatnot ensues...read and review! Disclaimer : I do not own the Death Sentence Characters...don't sue!
1. She comes back

Billy sighed as he lit the last cigarette in the pack. He crumpled the pack up and threw it at Heco, who was ranting about...something. For the last 20 minutes Billy had been staring into the depths of his beer, thinking about _Her._ He shook his head as if trying to clear it. It was then that he heard the all too familiar rumble of the car that must have just pulled up outside of the Four Roses. _Why in the hell would she be here?_ Billy thought to himself. Joe glanced at Billy and cringed. A look of confusion briefly crossed Billy's face before he hardened it back in to the steely glare that he usually wore. If Heco noticed, he didn't say anything. Billy waited on pins and needles to see if she would come in to the bar or just scream at him from outside, like she used to do when she was pissed at him.

He heard the bell above the door jangle. She walked in, he looked up and felt like his heart was going to explode out of his chest. She was gorgeous. Six feet tall, somewhat thick but with muscles in all the right places from working out every day, shoulder length jet black hair that floated around her face in choppy layers and those piercing emerald eyes. She had on tight black jeans, biker boots and a black wife-beater cut off at the bottom that stopped a couple of inches below her ample chest. He knew that if she turned around that he would see her tribal tattoo's all over her back and his name tattooed on the small of her back, right above her butt.

He averted his eyes to avoid the intense stare that she was giving him. She flicked her eyes away from him, almost like he wasn't worth looking at, and settled her icy emerald glare on Joe, his little brother. When she spoke, he could hear the barely suppressed fury in her voice. "Joe Darley, what the fuck did you do to my sister? You fucking asshole."

Joe jumped in his chair as if he had been slapped. "Ty, I didn't do anything to Liz. I swear." He held up his hands as if to ward off a blow.

"If you didn't do anything to her, then why did she call me, crying, talking about how you fucking left her?" Ty glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for an answer.

"Don't fuckin' talk to my brother like that." Billy said, coming to Joe's defense.

"Billy, stay the fuck out of this. It ain't your problem." She glared at him.

"You start talkin' shit about my brother, it becomes my problem."

"Unless you're the one that fucking got my sister pregnant, then it's NOT your problem!" Ty spat the words at Billy as if they were acid that she wished would dissolve him on the spot.

"Liz is pregnant? It's not mine!" Joe protested. "She musta fucked some other guy."

"You know Liz would never do that. She's been in love with you practically since 1st grade when you tried to kiss her on the bus. Don't even start that bullshit about how it ain't yours."

Heco glanced at the three of them and decided that anywhere else would be a good place to be. He stood up as unobtrusively as possible and practically ran out of the bar.

Ty continued to shoot daggers in Joe's direction while trying to figure out why Liz hadn't told her that Joe didn't know.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Joe asked.

"Maybe you didn't give her a chance or maybe you just decided to leave before she got up the courage to tell you. Whatever the reason was, it doesn't matter. What I want to know is what you plan to do about it now that you know?"

"She's sure it's mine?" Joe swallowed nervously.

"Of course she's sure, you dumb-ass. Do you honestly think that she'd sic me on you if she wasn't?" Ty stared at him in disbelief.

"No..." he trailed off, obviously trying to digest what Ty had just said. "I'm going to be a dad? Wait...that explains why she was being so bitchy and not telling me why. Ty, do you think she'd take me back?" Joe looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe. I'll give you a ride to her place if you want. I'm going there anyway." Ty helpfully offered.

"Sure. Thanks Ty. I owe you one." Joe got up from the table and started walking toward the door.

"You aren't going to just go with her, are you?" Billy sputtered in disbelief.

"Yeah, why not?" Joe looked at Billy questioningly.

"She just shows up out of nowhere after 5 years, screaming about how much of an asshole you are and like two seconds later, you are going to get in her fucking car and go somewhere? I thought you knew better." Billy glared at Joe.

"It's Ty Billy. It's not like she's a member of the Sparks or anything." Joe shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Billy got up from the table and stormed out of the bar, leaving his beer on the table, half-drunk.

Joe turned and saw a single tear rolling down Ty's face. Joe was dumbfounded.

"What the fuck are you crying for? You're the one that left him, remember?" Joe said, accusingly. He had watched his older brother drink himself senseless every night for 6 months, trying to dull the pain of her loss.

"I had to leave. You don't understand. I...Never mind. Are you coming or not?" Ty stormed out the door, totally unconscious of the fact that she looked just like Billy when he had stormed out. She got in to her black '69 mustang with purple tribal markings on the sides and hood. She gunned the engine in frustration and Joe quickly got in the passenger side. Ty tore out of the parking lot, spraying gravel. She opened a random CD case and pressed a couple of buttons on the CD player. Suddenly Disturbed was blaring at full blast in to the tiny enclosed space of the car. Joe jumped but then sat back deeper into his seat, realizing that asking her to turn down her music was not the smartest thing he could do at the moment.


	2. The Reason

Ty was still fuming from her encounter with Billy. She had to leave him. It was for his own good. He wouldn't have been able to handle that kind of responsibility. Maybe she should have at least told him? This was why she left. It was the cowards way out but it was so much easier than dealing with the truth. She got caught up in her thoughts and missed the turn into Liz's apartment complex.

"Ty, you missed the turn." Joe said.

"Fuck. Sorry." She did a quick u-turn, cutting of an oncoming car. The car honked and she flipped the driver off, screaming obscenities.

"Over-react much?" Joe laughed.

"Shut the fuck up Joe." Ty said, testily.

"You gotta admit, that was a bit much."

"Alright, maybe a bit." Ty said, laughing lightly. "I missed you Joe."

"I missed you too Ty. You were always like my big sister. Why did you leave? You and Billy were so good together." Joe looked over at Ty and saw that her jaw had tightened and it looked like she was trying not to cry.

"You'll see in a couple of minutes." Ty said as she pulled into a space, parking the car and jumping out, all in one swift motion. Joe followed more slowly, thinking about what Ty had said and what he was going to say to Liz. She opened the front door and all Joe heard was "MOMMY" screamed at a very high pitch before a little boy with a mop of messy dirty-blond hair hurled himself into Ty's arms.

The little boy looked over his mother's shoulder and grimaced at Joe. "Mommy, who is that? He looks scary."

"Will, this is your uncle Joe." Ty smiled at Joe. Joe quirked an eyebrow at her and she nodded. _Billy has a kid...what the fuck?_

"I think it's time for somebody to go to bed." Ty smiled when Will yawned while protesting that he wasn't tired. "I know you're not but could you at least humor mommy and try to sleep?"

"Alright but only for you mommy." Will hugged her and wriggled out of her arms to run in to the guest bedroom where he and Ty were both sleeping.

Once Will was safely ensconced in his room Ty turned to Joe, "Now you know why I had to leave."

"Billy doesn't know?"

"No and you have to promise me that you won't tell him." Ty glared at him and Joe glared right back.

"He deserves to know." Joe stated firmly.

"I know. I just don't know how to tell him. He is going to go fucking ballistic when he finds out. That is not a fight I'm looking forward to." Ty looked at Joe and bit her lip nervously.

"Yeah, he probably will. You should have told him when you found out, Ty. He should have been there, both for you and Will."

Just then Liz walked in from the kitchen and shrieked when she saw Joe standing there.

"What is **He** doing here?" she demanded.

"Baby...I'm sorry." Joe began.

"Don't 'Baby' me Joe Darley. You wanted out, you can stay the fuck out." Liz growled a him.

"Liz, baby, I don't want out. I'm sorry I said what I did."

"She told you, didn't she? You told him? I can't believe you would do that." Liz glared at Ty who smiled sheepishly.

"He needed to know." Ty said, defensively.

"You're one to talk." Liz shot back.

"I know. I don't want you making the same mistake that I did."

"I'm not a coward like you. I would have told him eventually." Ty grimaced as if in pain and turned toward the door.

"Liz, will you keep an eye on Will? I have something I have to do."

"Yeah. I'll be up for a while. Don't be too late."


	3. The Job

A/N: Thanks to only slightly sinister, lauraxxx, extraho, and lightning8star for the reviews. I will be working on the next chapters over the next two days..it's wired how my muse only happens when I'm at work. Anyway, enjoy:)

**XXX**

Ty shut the door behind her and leaned against it for a moment. She pulled out of the parking lot and before she knew it, she was pulling into the lot behind Bone's Body-shop. A faint smile crossed her face as she remembered the first time she had come here.

_Billy walked out the door with Bones hot on his heels._

_"Don't you fucking turn your back on me when I'm fucking talking to you."_

_"I'm 18 now and I will do whatever the fuck I want." Billy turned and stared defiantly at Bones. Bones back handed him across his face, Billy falling to the dirt at Bones' feet._

_"Fine. You want to leave the home that I have generously provided for Joe and your worthless ass, go ahead and move in with that slut girlfriend of yours. See if I ever let you back in my home again." Bones stormed back in to the Body-shop and Billy picked himself up off the ground, brushing the dirt from his pants and running his hands through his messy blond hair._

_"Are you ok?" she asked as he got in to the driver's seat and started the engine._

_"Yeah. So when do I get to move my crap into your place?" Billy looked at Ty with a half-smirk on his face and she smiled back at him._

_"Let's go right now!" she exclaimed excitedly, leaning across the gear-shift and kissing Billy firmly on the mouth. He held her face in his hands and deepened the kiss, only pulling back when Ty moaned. "Billy, not here." She ran her hands through his hair and he groaned._

_"You do any more of that and it will be right here." Billy smiled at her through half-lidded eyes. Ty giggled._

_"Let's go fly-boy. We'll move you and Joe's stuff in and then we'll celebrate._

_Billy put the car in drive and they stopped a couple of blocks down from Bones' shop at a relatively nice house. Billy jumped out and ran in the house, coming out only a few minutes later. He and Joe were both carrying two huge duffle bags crammed with all of their things. Billy unlocked the trunk and they threw all four bags in. Joe crawled in the back seat and Billy headed for my apartment._

'God, why can't things be as simple now as they were then?' Ty thought. "I miss him" she mumbled, turning off the car and climbing out. She ran a hand through her hair and tucked it behind her ear. She finally felt up to walking in to the shop.

"Bones?" she called, heading towards his office.

"It's about damn time. What took you so long?" Bones glared at her and she glared right back at him.

"That's none of your God-damned business Bones. What do you want?"

"You to do what you're best at." Bones smirked at her.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Ty enjoyed making Bones say what he actually wanted. It made him uncomfortable and that made her happy.

"I need you to get close enough to Danny to take him out." Bones glared at her, daring her to refuse.

"I haven't done that for you in 5 years. Don't you have anyone else who can..."

"If I did, don't you think I would have asked them? You are the **ONLY** girl in Billy's gang and I need this done by a cunt that I know isn't going to fuck me over."

"How much?"

"10"

"20"

"15"

"17.5"

"Alright, 17.5 but only 'cuz I'm such a nice guy and want to take care of the bastard that fucking half-wit left you with."

"Will is not a bastard. He's a Darley."

"Yeah? That automatically makes him a bastard."

"Whatever. When do you want this done?" Ty asked, directing Bones back to the business at hand.

"You have two weeks." Bones waved his hand in dismissal and Ty walked out the door, already planning how to get to Danny. She was deep in thought, staring in the general direction of her feet and didn't look up until she ran in to a wall..a soft Billy-scented wall. _Shit._ Ty looked up to see Billy glaring down at her, a malevolent glint in his eye.

"Watch where the fuck you are going." Billy spat down at her, his hatred for her evident in his voice.

"Billy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Ty spluttered as Billy brushed past her.

"What the fuck ever Ty. Just stay the fuck away from me. Got it?" Billy demanded and Ty nodded slightly to acknowledge that she had heard him. Billy continued on into Bones office and Ty shot out the door and into her car, speeding to the Four Roses. After the day she had she needed a drink or maybe eight.


	4. Will

Billy strode into Bones office and threw a tan canvas bag on his desk, knocking over several bullet casings.

"Watch the fucking pieces. For Christ's sake they're worth something, unlike you." Bones sat down behind his desk and opened the bag, dumping the contents out on to the desk. "That's more like it. Look's like your little faggot half-wit friends actually did something. Ty is doing a job for me and you are going to keep an eye on her until she gets it done. You are going to be on her ass from the time she gets up until she fucking goes to sleep every night for the next two weeks. Got that?" Bones glared over the edge of his glasses. Billy nodded, sniffing hard and clenching his teeth, thoroughly pissed off. "Yes, you can get the fuck out of my sight now. Fucking half-wit." Bones mumbled as Billy stormed out of the office. He got in to his car and drove to the Four Roses, determined to drink until he forgot that day and the most... unpleasant task that Bones had ever assigned him. He pulled in to the parking lot behind the bar and groaned when he saw Ty's car parked next to Heco's. _That is MY spot God Damn It! If she thinks she can just come back after 5 years and pick up right were she left off, the bitch has another thing coming to her._

Billy walked in to the bar and the first sound to reach his ears was Ty laughing. It sounded like the tinkling of fine crystal and he almost smiled. Then he noticed that she was sitting in his seat and that all of his men were there, doing shots. They were all either smiling or laughing at something Ty had just said. Everyone jumped when Billy slammed the door behind him and Ty glanced at him. He thought she looked guilty for a moment but then her face broke in to a radiant smile and she laid her head on Tommy's shoulder, pointedly ignoring Billy.

"You're in my seat." Billy growled, walking up to the table.

"Ok. Fine." Ty said as she got up and sat down on Tommy's lap, laying her head on his shoulder again and wrapping her arms around his neck. Tommy looked at Billy and was alarmed to see that he looked like he was ready to kill someone, namely him. Tommy shrugged his shoulders as if to say it wasn't his fault that Ty was sitting in his lap. Baggy got up and came back with 4 round of Jack shots for Ty and she did them back to back, barely breathing in between.

"Damn, Ty. Take it easy. That ain't water." Tommy said, afraid that if she got drunk that she might start hitting on him and Billy might just snap and kill him. She was hot, however dangerous she might be and her sitting on his lap was enough for the blood to start flowing south of the border. He shifted in his seat, trying to push Ty to the end of his lap without her noticing but it didn't work. She scooted back up his lap, turning so that her rear end nestled up against his hips. He knew that she had to have felt him pressing in to her lower back but instead of jumping off, she leaned back, rested her back on his chest and sighed contentedly. Billy shot him a glare and Tommy was glad that looks couldn't kill because if they could he would have been a dead man ten times over from that one look.

The bartender, Mike, brought over another three rounds of shots for Ty and she shot the first two like nothing but when she raised the third one Billy took it from her. He downed it and a slight grimace crossed his face. "Wild Turkey? Ty, what the fuck happened to your taste?" Billy glared at her and she stared back at him blearily.

"I always get drunk after Bones gives me a job...you know that." Ty reached out and laid a hand on Billy's shoulder. Billy swatted her hand away, showing the beginning signs of throwing one of his first-class bitch fits. The guys noticed and one by one made their excuses and left. After about ten minutes only Billy, Tommy and Ty were left sitting at the table. Ty had laid her head on the table and was humming random notes, obviously shit faced.

"Billy are you going to take her home or do you want me to?" Tommy asked, getting up from the table, sliding Ty off of his lap and in to a chair.

"I'll take her." Billy growled and Tommy practically ran out of the bar before Billy had a chance to change his mind. "Ty, get up." Billy demanded in a tone that would have made anyone else trip over themselves to comply. Ty just groaned and moved her head so she was facing the wall.

"Ty, get the fuck up. Now." He growled and she sat up straight.

"Why?" She asked, confused. "What do you want?"

"I'm taking you home so Bones doesn't rip me a new one in the morning when you aren't doing whatever it is that he is paying you to do. Get up." He shouted, finally venting some of the frustration that had been building all night.

"Fuck. You don't have to scream. I'm coming." Ty said, getting up and immediately falling over.

"What the fuck Ty. How much did you drink?"

"Only about ten shots."

"You've gone soft." Billy said as he extended his hand to help her off of the floor. She swatted it away and tried to stand. She got about half way up before her legs gave out and she fell again.

"Fuck this. We'll never get out of here." Billy squatted down, pulling Ty into a sitting position. He picked her up and stood up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and instantly Billy felt fire flow through his veins. It pooled at his groin where it was pressing into the crotch of her jeans. It only took a moment for him to be rock hard. Ty noticed and wriggled her hips, pressing even closer to him.

"God I've missed you Will." She breathed into his ear and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

_God Billy, pull yourself together. She left you, remember? She should __**NOT**__ make you feel like a twelve year old boy touching a girl for the first time._ "Fuck you Ty." Billy opened the passenger door of his 69 mustang and threw her in the car. He went around to the drivers side, got in and slammed the door. "You are the one that left me Ty. Not the other way around. You aren't allowed to miss me. You lost that right when you fucking left." He glared at her and noticed that tears were streaming down her cheeks and she was sniffling.

"Will...I'm so sorry that I left you but I had to. I didn't have a choice, you have to believe me. I never stopped loving you." Ty looked at him pleadingly and he shot an icy glare in her general direction.

"What the fuck was so god-damned important that you had to leave me? You were the only good thing that ever happened to me and to have you disappear with no word for 5 years- you nearly fucking killed me!" Billy shouted at her.

"Billy, I'm sorry. It was for the best." Ty had sobered somewhat at this point, at least enough to be able to walk. She got out of Billy's car and went to her own, getting in, she locked the door and leaned her head back on the seat, letting the tears stream down her cheeks unchecked.

Billy clenched his jaw in frustration. No one else would dare disobey an order from him. This was the one thing he did not miss about Ty. She was so fucking stubborn. He got out of the car and walked over to Ty's. He pounded on the door and smirked with satisfaction when she jumped.

"What the fuck do you want Billy? Can't you just leave me alone?" Ty glared at him, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Believe me, I wish I could but Bones would have my ass if I let anything happen to you before you get that job done for him. Per his orders I'm supposed to be on your ass from the time you get up until the time you sleep so you'd better get used to it, princess."

"Fuck you." Ty said, getting out of the car. "I'm only doing this because Bones is the one paying me." She threw herself back in to the passenger seat of Billy's car and slammed the door.

"Bones always was the only one you would do anything for." Billy growled, getting into the car and starting it up.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Ty hissed, pointedly turning away from him, staring out the window. "I only did what I did for Bones so that he wouldn't come down so hard on you."

Billy pulled out of the lot and sped over to Liz's apartment, fuming the whole way there. "You don't go anywhere without me. Got that?" Billy growled, pulling into a spot in front of Liz's building.

"What...you planin' on stayin' here for two weeks?" Ty asked, glaring at Billy and beginning to panic mentally.

"Yeah. That's the plan. I talked to Liz earlier tonight and she wants me to stay." Billy glared at Ty defiantly and Ty growled in frustration.

"Why in the hell would she agree to something like that. She knows you don't know about..." Ty clamped her mouth shut and prayed that Billy wouldn't ask the obvious question.

"What the fuck don't I know about?" _Damn, he always was at least somewhat observant._

"Never mind. You'll find out soon enough." Ty growled, getting out of the car and slamming the door behind her. She walked upstairs quickly, Billy hot on her heels. Ty unlocked the door and walked in. Joe and Liz jumped up from the couch.

"Thank God." Liz exclaimed.

"What? What happened?" Ty asked, instantly concerned.

"Will has been asking about you every five minutes since you left. I called you like 10 times. Where were you?" Liz demanded angrily.

"We were at the Four Roses after I went to see Bones. Sorry I'm so late." Ty sounded contrite and Liz let it slide. Just then Will came running out of the guest bedroom. He stopped dead in his tracks and backed up several steps when he saw Billy. His sea-green eyes went wide as saucers and Will just stared at him until...

"Will, honey, are you alright?" Ty asked, kneeling down in front of him, inadvertently causing her jeans to slide down her hips, revealing Billy's name tattooed on her back as well as William's name directly below it with two stars, one on each side of the name. Billy stared and Liz looked from Ty's back to Billy's face waiting for his reaction.

"Who is he?" Will asked, barely whispering.

"That's Billy. He's Uncle Joe's brother." Ty cringed when Will turned and ran back into the bedroom. Ty followed him and saw him rummaging under his pillow. Finally he emerged, clutching a very dog-eared photo.

Before Will even showed her the picture, she knew what it was. It was a picture of her and Billy taken by Liz on the day they moved in together. Billy was looking at the camera and grinning- something he very rarely did. Ty had her arms wrapped around his waist and her face buried in his shoulder, hiding from the camera. Billy still had his messy blonde hair and no visible tattoos at the time.

Will carefully scrutinized the photo and reaching some sort of conclusion he stared up at Ty with wide eyes.

"That scary man out there...That's...he's my dad...isn't he? You always said that my dad was a good man...that guy doesn't look like a good man." Will stated accusingly.

"William, baby, your father is a good man. You just have to give him a chance."

"He doesn't even know who I am."

"You are too smart for your own good, baby. No, he doesn't...but he will." Ty walked over to the bed and sat down next to William. "Mommy was scared to tell your daddy about you. I know I should have but I was a coward and ran away instead of telling him." Ty trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Mommy has a job to do and you get to go to Aunt Evie's for a little while. He'll know by the tie you get back."

"I don't want to go!" Will exclaimed petulantly, acting every inch the 5 year old that he was.

"Not even to see your Uncle Bobby...or Uncle Jack? What about Uncle Jerry and Aunt Camille? You know you always like playing with Daniella and Amelia."

"For how long?" Will stared at her skeptically.

"A week...maybe a week and a half, tops."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now, Uncle Bobby and Jack will be here in the morning to get you so you need to get back to bed, okay?" Will climbed under the covers and was quickly snoring. Ty walked out of the bedroom and shut the door quietly. She turned around and met Billy's accusing stare.

"Who's is he?" Billy demanded, clenching his jaw and glaring at Ty.

"No ones." Ty glared back at him defiantly.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN NO ONES? He looks like a fucking carbon-copy of me. He has my god-damned eyes Ty. And if that weren't enough you have his name tattooed below mine with fucking stars on each end. Do you think I'm fucking stupid enough to not know what that means? Those stars mean he's mine." Billy shouted and then bit his tongue to keep from saying anything else.

"He's mine and no one else's." Ty hissed.

"You know he's mine Ty. Admit it." At this point Ty looked around and noticed the Joe and Liz had disappeared.

"Billy...I...alright. Damn it. He's yours. Happy now?" Ty asked sarcastically.

"NO I'M NOT FUCKING HAPPY NOW. WHY IN THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Billy shouted, running his hands through non-existent hair and growling in frustration.

"Honestly?" Ty asked.

"Yes." Billy spat.

"At first I was scared...I wasn't sure how you would react. If you haven't noticed...you can be kind of ...scary...when you're angry. Then once I thought about it I realized that I wanted better for him. I didn't want him to turn out like me. I didn't want him to be part of the gang. I wanted him to go to a good school...maybe even college. Most importantly, I wanted to keep him away from Bones. I should have told you."

Billy sat down on the couch as if his legs wouldn't support his weight.

"I have a son?" It wasn't a question.

"Billy...William...I'm so sorry. I should have told you."

"So...you didn't leave me for another guy?" Billy looked up at her and she thought she almost saw a flicker of hope in those sea-green depths.

Ty sat down next to Billy and turned to face him, cupping his face in her hands, making him look at her. "No Will, I did not leave you for another guy. I've only ever loved you. When I left it was like ripping a piece of my heart out and leaving it behind me."

Billy pulled Ty into his lap, straddling him, and crushed her to him, burying his face in her chest. Ty wrapped her arms around his head and rubbed her hands up and down his back.

"God, Will. I've missed you so much." Ty was shocked when she felt Billy begin to shake. After only a few moments he pulled himself together, sniffing hard and wiping his cheeks with both hands.

"Fuck Ty. You NEVER leave me again. Got that?" Billy stated firmly, glaring her and she smiled.

"I promise." She whispered in his ear then bit down lightly on his earlobe. Billy groaned and wrapped his arms around Ty's waist, sliding one hand down to trace the tattoo of his name on her lower back while the other held her to him. She pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes for a moment before smashing her lips to his. Billy kissed her back, violently enough the he tasted blood. Their tongues dueled and their temperatures swiftly rose.

Ty stood up and Billy groaned at the loss of her warmth. "We can't do this here. Will might walk in."

"I live in the apartment upstairs." Billy stated, standing up and grabbing her hand.

"Alright. Let me tell Liz that I'll be back before Will has to leave." Billy grunted his assent and Ty knocked on Liz's door.

"What?" came the muffled response.

"I'm going out for a while. I'll be back soon." Ty laughed at the sleepy grunt of acknowledgment that Liz gave before beginning to snore again.

Billy pulled Ty after him, walking out of the apartment and upstairs to his own. He opened the door and once inside, Ty jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and shoving him up against the door. Billy groaned and sprang instantly to attention. Ty ran her hands up and down his back, trailing hot wet kisses from his earlobe to his collarbone that was partially exposed by his black t-shirt. She bit down hard on the tip of one of his tribal tattoos and Billy's hips thrust against her crotch involuntarily. He groaned again and walked towards the bedroom. He kicked the door closed behind them and threw Ty down on the bed, quickly shedding his leather coat, laying it carefully on a chair next to his dresser. The rest of his clothes were thrown haphazardly around the room, leaving him standing in front of her, clad only in black boxers.

Ty smiled, drinking in the sight of his perfectly cut abs and the tribal tattoos crawling from his knees, up his sides, across his chest and down his arms. She crooked her finger and he flung himself down on the bed next to her. He pulled her tank top off and her jeans quickly followed, leaving her on only a blood-red thong. She had all of the same tattoos as Billy except that hers started at her heels and crawled up her calves all the way to the back of her neck. Billy ran a hand down her side appreciatively and Ty moaned.

"I want you Will." Billy rolled on top of her, lifting himself above her using his powerful arms. Ty pressed her hands to his chest and leaned up to kiss him. billy cocked his head and leaned back, denying the kiss.

"How bad?" Billy smirked. Ty wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her crotch against the large bulge in his boxers. Billy clenched his jaw and thought about anything else to keep from cumming right then and there. He could feel the heat radiating from her core and it was...incredible. He pushed his boxers down and Ty used her feet to push them off of him. Billy ripped her thong off and threw the offending pieces of fabric across the room. He lowered himself slightly and kissed her, his cock teasing her entrance. Ty groaned into his mouth and thrust against him. Billy slid home in one solid thrust and the both moaned. Ty felt as if she was being split apart from the inside but only for a moment before Billy began thrusting. She matched his strokes and soon climaxed, clamping down around the velvet-covered steel rod inside of her. Billy clenched his teeth and stopped thrusting, wanting to make their first time together in five years last as long as possible.

As he felt Ty relax around him he began thrusting again and Ty raked her nails down his back, hard enough so that all eight marks drew blood. Billy hissed with a mixture of pain and pleasure. He bent his head and bit down hard on the tip of her tribal tattoo the ended right below her left ear. Satisfied that he had marked his territory, he did the same thing on the right side of Ty's neck. She growled beneath him and thrust even harder against him. He increased his speed and Ty bit down on his shoulder muscle, drawing blood, to keep from screaming.

Billy stiffened and shot his load deep inside of her. His release triggered Ty's and she screamed, clamping down on him repeatedly, riding out the most powerful climax of her life. Billy collapsed on top of her and Ty wrapped her arms around his broad back, welcoming his weight.

**XXX**

**So what did you think? Let me know:) The 5th chapter might not be posted until next weekend...sorry but school is going to be crazy this week so I'm not making any promises. Thanks to Extraho, Lightning8star, StarStellar and only slightly sinister for the reviews and comments.:)**

**Lightning8star (enough of both for you?) **

**Extraho (what did you think of his reaction? i wasn't sure whether it was OOC of him or not...)**

**StarStellar (In my mind he did flip out but I'm not sure that came across in the story...)**

**only slightly sinister (I tried to keep his freaking in character but I don't really think I got the whole Billy-ness of it all...I get that feeling too but we'll see what happens with the rest of the story...)**


	5. Whore

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Death Sentence...Wish I did but sadly this is not the case. I do however own Ty, Liz and Will. Don't like how that sounds...kinda creepy.

Anywho, sorry to take so long in writing this but my college work has been trying to kill me...the next update may be even longer in coming...hopefully not though. Enjoy...

**O.O.O.O**

Ty jolted awake several hours later and was surprised to see Liz standing next to the bed. "What?" Ty stretched and groaned, feeling sore muscles in places she forgot she had muscles.

"Bobby and Jack are going to be here in like twenty minutes. Get your ass up and get downstairs to make sure that Will is ready to go." Liz growled and walked out of the room, slamming the front door behind her.

"Shit." Ty rolled over and stood up.

"What?" Billy mumbled sleepily.

"Nothing. I'll be back in a little bit." Ty said, leaning over and kissing Billy's cheek. He groaned and buried his face deeper into the pillows. Ty found her clothes and quickly put them on. She jogged upstairs and went into the spare bedroom.

"Will, baby, time to get up." Ty said, lightly shaking his shoulder. She giggle when Will groaned and tried to bury his face deeper into the pillow in an exact imitation of what his dad had done not five minutes earlier. Ty shook him again and Will rolled over.

"Do I have to get up?"

"Yes, you do. Uncle Bobby and Uncle Jack will be here soon."

"I forgot about that." Will said, getting up and stumbling to the bathroom. He washed his face and got ready to go. Ten minutes later Ty had his bags packed and they were both sitting on the couch waiting.

There was a knock on the front door and Bobby burst into the room, followed by Jack and a very pissed off looking Billy.

"Billy, what's wrong?" Ty asked, jumping to her feet.

"Who are these guys? They were just standing in front of Liz's door, smoking." the way he said it, it was as if they were guilty of murder or something worse.

"The tall skinny one is Jack and the short angry one is Bobby. Hey guys. I'm so glad you could do this for me." Ty walked up over and hugged both Bobby and Jack. Will still sat on the couch, a look of sheer terror etched on his face.

"Who's the loud angry one?" Jack asked, pointing at Billy, who glared at him, menacingly.

"That's Billy." Ty said, hoping that neither one of them would blurt anything that would make an already uncomfortable situation worse.

"Wait...Billy...as in Darley?" Bobby stared at Ty, obviously waiting for her to deny it.

"Yeah, I'm Billy Darley. What the fuck is it to you?" Billy took a step towards Bobby, clenching his fists.

"Billy, language." Ty said, pointing at Will.

"Sorry." Billy grunted, unclenching his fists and crossing his arms over his chest, still glaring at Bobby.

"Bobby and Jack are two of my Aunt Evelyn's sons. Will and I lived with her for a couple of years and they're like my brothers so be nice." Ty glared at Billy and he nodded slightly, acknowledging what she said but still not relaxing his stance. Now that he had Ty back he wasn't going to let her go and these guys could be a potential problem.

"Jack, would you take Will down to the car? I have to talk to Ty for a minute." Bobby asked. Jack shot him a look as if to say that he couldn't believe that he was being left out again but he walked over to Will and picked him up, carrying him out the door.

"I remember you saying that a guy named Billy was Will's dad. Is this **that**__Billy?" Bobby glared at Billy and then at Ty.

"Yes, Billy is Will's father. We made up and are going to try to work things out." Ty said, defensively.

"Fuck Ty. You never said you were part of Darley's gang." Bobby said, accusingly.

"What do you mean 'part of Darley's gang'? She's the one that fucking started the gang. She started the tattoos and initiations. Hell, she's the one that got Bones to give us the corners that he did." Billy said proudly, walking over and wrapping an arm around Ty's waist possessively. Bobby stared at Ty in disbelief.

"It's true. I started it but Billy ran it." Ty stated matter-of-factly. "You knew that I was in a gang."

"Yeah, I did, I just never thought that you were so deeply involved. Do...did you kill people, Ty?"

"I only kill people who get in my way, Bobby, or who threaten my family. The members of the gang are my family just as much as Evie, you and Jack. I do whatever I have to to keep my family safe, just like you do."

"So that's why we're taking Will for the next two weeks? So you can kill someone?"

"I have a job to do for Bones. When it's done I'll come get Will. That's all you need to know." Ty glared at Bobby defiantly.

"Just be careful."

"I've been doing this since I was 16, I know what I'm doing, alright?"

"Alright. You hurt her or let anything happen to her I will fucking kill you. Got that?" Bobby growled at Billy who nodded slightly.

Ty walked to the door and grabbed Will's bags. She went downstairs and threw them into the waiting trunk. She hugged Will, then Jack and Bobby. "You boys behave yourselves and don't give Aunt Evie too much trouble, okay?" Ty asked, glancing between the three of them. Jack grinned sheepishly and got into the back seat. Will nodded and got in next to Jack. Bobby smirked and got in the driver's seat, starting up the car.

"You remember what I said, Darley. I'm a man of my word." Bobby said, slamming the door and driving away.

"What the fuck was his problem?" Billy glared at Ty, venting some of the anger he had somehow managed to suppress that morning.

"Bobby's always been like an older brother to me so it's only natural that he would be a little...over-protective." Ty said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. Billy quirked an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"When did you start doing cutesy shit like that?"

"Having Will softened me up a little. You'll just have to get used to it."

"It's too damn early for that shit. Let's go back to bed." Billy winked at her suggestively and Ty laughed.

"Sleep first. Then maybe we'll talk about sex." Ty ran upstairs and walked into Billy's bedroom. Quickly stripping, she curled up under the covers. She heard Billy close and lock the door, come in the room and climb into bed. He had only thrown his jeans on to deal with Bobby and Jack and didn't feel the need to take them off. Billy curled up against Ty's back and they both quickly fell asleep.

Ty awoke several hours later to feel warm lips pressing butterfly kisses down her neck and a heavy arm draping itself around her waist. She lay still for a few moments just enjoying the feeling of warmth and security the being with Billy gave her.

"I know you're awake." Billy whispered in her ear, his voice husky with sleep.

"Nuh-uh." She said, burrowing her head even deeper into the pillow.

"We gotta get up. You have to start that job for Bones and I have to take him the money from our night." Billy pressed one last kiss to the spot below her right ear and got out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. He started the shower, stripped and got in. He hissed when the hot water stung the tracks that Ty had made down his back. He washed up and was just about to get out of the shower when the curtain opened and Ty stepped in. She gasped when she saw Billy's back.

"Oh, fuck. Babe, I'm sorry." She said, stepping up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It's alright. Your neck doesn't look much better." Ty let out a small shriek and jumped out of the shower.

"Shit...Fuck...damn." She growled in frustration.

"What?" Billy asked, turning off the shower and getting out. He saw Ty examining her neck in the medicine cabinet mirror. He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped up behind her. Ty growled again, rubbing frantically at her neck.

"Shit. I can't do the job with my neck looking like this." She sighed, leaning back against him.

"What kind of job is it?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head against her shoulder, looking her in the eyes through her reflection in the mirror.

"I...um...fuck. Bones pays me to...get rid of problems for him." Ty trailed off, waiting for Billy's reaction. She felt his entire body tense and she grimaced, waiting for the explosion.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Billy turned Ty around and cupped her face in both hands, not letting her look away.

"You knew that's what I meant when I was talking to Bobby..didn't you?" Ty looked at him, confusion written all over her face. "What else did you think Bones paid me for?"

"I wasn't sure, really. I knew you were his...secretary...but I thought that was it." Billy glared at her accusingly.

"I was. I took care of all his...business problems. That included getting rid of any...business rivals."

"What do you mean 'get rid of'?" Billy asked, knowing full-well what it meant but wanting her to deny it.

"I killed whoever Bones needed...paid me to." Ty looked up at him defiantly. "It was just business."

"How?" Billy asked, totally dumbfounded.

"It usually involved the target getting drunk, going back to his place and..killing him. Bones' other goons would take care of the rest."

"This happened when we were together?" It wasn't a question.

"Yes. The one that he want me to do now will be my..." she went quiet for a moment, counting. "7th."

"Shit. You never told me..." Billy growled, rubbing his head with his hands.

"Bones paid me for my ability to be...discreet."

"Who is your target this time?"

"Danny."

"What the fuck? No Ty. I'm not letting you anywhere **near** him. He's a womanizer and he's dangerous."

"Billy, this isn't your decision. This is what Bones is paying me to do **and** why he wants you with me for the next two weeks. You are my protection." Ty wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down, emphasizing her words with a passionate kiss. Billy broke off the kiss and pulled away from her slightly.

"I'll go with you but I still don't like it. If I even so much as get a whiff of a hint of you being in trouble..." Ty silenced him effectively by pulling his head down to her and pressing a heated kiss to his lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her hips against the rapidly rising bulge underneath his towel. Billy groaned into her mouth and Ty pulled away smirking.

"Down boy. I still have to take a shower before we have to go take Bones his money from last night. I promise we'll pick this up later." Ty put her feet down on the floor and Billy backed up, leaving the bathroom to Ty. She got in the shower, quickly washed, shaved and got out. She dried her hair and straightened it as much as possible with one of Billy's old combs.

Billy was sitting on the bed, tying his boots, when Ty walked in. "You better put some clothes on if you ever want to leave my bedroom again."

Just on impulse Ty walked over to the dresser and pulled open the lower left-hand drawer. Sure enough, under some of Billy's old sweatshirts, was an old tank-top and pair of jeans that he hadn't been able to throw away when she left. She put on the emerald green tank and tight-fitting black jeans. She turned and giggle when she saw the look of lust reflected in Billy's eyes.

"Damn, woman. I don't think I want to let you out of the house looking like that." Just then Billy's phone rang and Ty smirked. "Yeah?"

_Where the fuck is my money?_ Ty heard Bones' voice from all the way across the room.

"I'll be there in a few."

_Kick whatever whore you're with out of your house and get your ass over here, Nancy._

Billy flipped his phone closed and looked at Ty, quirking an eyebrow. "Is my 'whore' ready?"

"Fuck you." Ty said, laughing. " Let's go." She put on a pair of black 6 inch stilettos she found in Billy's closet from when she had lived with him and walked down the stairs to Billy's car. Billy followed and the headed over to the 'office'.

**O.O.O.O**

**As always, I'd love to know what you think and thanks to Zili, Lauraxxx, Extraho and Lightning8star for your reviews!!**


	6. The History

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Billy pulled up in front of the old crumbling stairs at the abandoned mental institution and Ty got out. She walked up the stairs, Billy following closely behind her.

"Damn, Ty. What the fuck happened to you?" Spink asked as a way of greeting while smirking at Billy.

"None, of your goddamned business." Ty smiled and wrapped her arm around Billy's waist possessively.

"Where's the money?" Billy asked. Heco threw the canvas bag at him. He caught it and walked over to one of the tables, dumping the contents out. "Not bad." He said when he had finished counting. He shoved the money back in the bag and turned on his heel striding out of the room. Ty flashed a radiant smile at the guys before following Billy.

"Does that mean she's in charge again?" Tommy asked, confused.

"Dunno. Billy will tell us whatever is it that we need to know." Baggy said, walking over a fiddling with a valve on one of the tanks hanging from the ceiling.

"She looked like a fucking dalmatian." Heco said, laughing.

"Ya know, I think that's the first time Billy's been late for a drop off." Spink said, earning a chuckle from the guys before they al went back to their respective chores.

Ten minutes later Billy pulled up behind Bones' body shop and they both got out, heading into the office.

"Why in the fuck are you so late, Billy-boy?" Bones asked, not even bothering to turn around from putting a rifle away in his gun safe.

"That would be my fault." Ty piped up, coming to Billy's defense. "I had to look presentable to see you." Ty cooed sarcastically and Bones' mouth twitched in a half-smirk.

"Sure Ty." Bones grabbed the canvas bag from where Billy had set it in the middle of his desk and dumped the contents out. "Not a bad night. It's about time your little half-wit faggot friends started doing some work. You can get the fuck out of my sight now. Ty, wait a minute." Billy shot her a look tinged with concern and Bones snorted. "I'm not going to do anything to her Nancy, don't get you panties in a twist." Billy clenched his jaw and continued out the door.

"What Bones?" Ty asked, crossing her arms under her chest and planting her feet shoulder width apart, as if preparing for battle.

"Defensive are we? Listen, I don't want whatever this thing with you and Billy is to compromise the job I'm paying you to do. Don't think I don't fucking know that you can't start the job until your neck stops looking like a Dalmatian. Just keep the territory marking under wraps until it's done, damn it." Bones glared at her and Ty smiled.

"Yes, sir." She said, fake-saluting Bones who half-smirked again.

"By the way, if you leave him again, I will fucking kill you. He's useless to me when he's drunk off his ass 24/7. Get the fuck out of my office." Bones waved a hand in dismissal and Ty walked out, her face torn between smirking and frowning.

"What?" Billy asked, stepping out of the shadows next to Bones' office door.

"If I didn't know better I would say that Bones' is…concerned about you." Ty giggled at the look of shock on Billy's face.

"What did he say?"

"I believe his exact words were 'If you leave him again, I will fucking kill you'." She laughed lightly and wrapped her arm around his waist. "That isn't going to happen so I'm not worried about it."

"I can't believe he actually threatened you. You're the only one he's ever really gotten along with." Billy shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, well, apparently he has some kind of feeling for you too." Ty smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. "Anyway, I need to go get my car before I can start this job." Billy tensed and pulled away from her.

"You don't have to do this." Billy glared down at her.

"Yes, I do. Bones is paying me to do this but, more importantly, this is protecting you and the guys. I wouldn't do this if it was just for the money. I have to protect my men." Ty glared up at him defiantly.

"They are my men too." Billy growled but with an almost petulant tone to his voice.

"I know the are. Hell, at this point they are more yours than they are mine. Even so, I still feel responsible for them and if I take Danny out of the equation then there is one less thing that could hurt them. Besides, there isn't much risk to me on this one."

"How in the hell isn't his risky for you?" Billy quirked an eyebrow and waited for her explanation.

"Danny and I have a…history. When I left you I moved in with Evie and the boys for two years before I felt comfortable living on my own with Will. I moved out and found this cute little place on Shrewsbury Avenue. It was a nice apartment complex and I felt…safe there. Well, at least as safe as I ever feel when you aren't around." She looked up at him and he could see just how hard being away had been. It tore her up almost as much as it did him. He nodded slightly and she sighed.

"Anyway, we moved in and not even a week later I met Danny. He was walking out of his apartment as I was walking into mine. I smiled and said hello. I didn't think anything about it until the next day when one of his goons showed up at my door with flowers and an invitation to one of his parties. Of course I refused, both the flowers and the invite, claiming that my husband would be extremely angry if he came home and I wasn't there. The goon bought my excuse but apparently Danny didn't. He showed up the next day and forced his way into my apartment, scaring the crap out of Will and threatening me that if I ever lied to him again he would kill me. Apparently he has a bit of a temper." Ty laughed lightly. "I dealt with your temper for…10 years so his wasn't any big deal. I guess my reaction surprised him and he stormed out of the apartment threatening that the next time he saw me he would either kill me or fuck the hell out of me, the choice would be mine." Billy growled and Ty wrapped her arms around his waist. "I can take care of myself. You know that. Besides, you'll be there to back me up."

"I still don't like it. You sure you can get close enough to him?"

"Of course I can. He knows who I am now and if he wants to take over Bones' territory that it would be easier to do if he can convince me to join my men with his. He thinks that I am still in control of your gang or at least enough that I can tell your men what to do. The temptation to join gangs without bloodshed should be enough to get him to meet with me. If not then there are other things that I can do. Can you please try not to worry so much?" Ty placed her hand on his cheek, lightly tracing the scar by his eye with her fingertips.

Billy grunted in acknowledgement and got in his car. Ty walked around to the other side and jumped in. He turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. They headed towards the Four Roses. Billy pulled up next to her car. Ty leaned over and grabbed Billy's head, pressing a light kiss to his lips. She pulled back, looking him deeply in the eyes.

"I love you." She said, letting him go and getting out of his car and into her own. Billy sat there, motionless, for a moment then shoved the manual transmission into reverse. He drove over to the Office to get the night's product ready to sell.

**XxXxXxX**

**Sorry this took so long to update. Classes and final projects have been driving me crazy. This is the first chance I've had to type something that wasn't school related in almost three weeks. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and please let me know what you think of this one.**


	7. The Engagement

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ty drove over to Liz's apartment. She parked the car, got out and climbed slowly up the stairs, thinking about the last 24 hours and how much things had changed. She opened the door and Liz looked at her in surprise.

"I thought you'd be in bed all morning."

"I had shit to do." Ty said, walking over to the couch and sitting down. She kicked off the stilettos and groaned. "Remind me to never wear crappy shoes to tramp around the neighborhood." She rubbed her feet together, trying to relieve the pain shooting through nerves that had been numb until she took the shoes off.

"So…what does the whole you being naked in Billy's bed this morning mean?"

"Mean? Why would it mean anything?" Ty's lips broke into a radiant smile that threatened to split her face in two.

"You haven't talked about it." It wasn't a question. Liz knew her sister too well.

"Billy, talk about feelings? Never!" Ty laughed which got Liz laughing and it quickly degenerated into hysterical fits of giggles punctuated by desperate gasps for air. Several minutes later they both calmed down enough to speak again.

"I've missed you Liz." Ty said, wiping the tears of laughter off her cheeks.

"When you ran from Billy, you didn't have to run from me too." Liz looked at her, sadness evident in her eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just thought that it would be easier to deal with being gone if I didn't have to see anyone from my past that I really cared about. So, tell me what's going on with you and Joe." Ty said, uncomfortably changing the subject. She knew she should tell her sister that she was back to stay but she just wasn't ready to commit to something that big right now. She knew she wasn't going to leave Billy again but, for now, she wanted to keep that to herself.

Liz sat down on the couch next to Ty and prepared for girl talk. "Well, we were kind of halfway dating when you left. I had to move in with them and Joe and I got pretty serious real fast. We've lived together ever since. Billy moved out like a year ago and we've started talking about getting married. I don't know if he really wants to or if he's just doing it because of the baby." Liz concluded, chewing nervously on her thumbnail, her brows creased in worry.

"Oh, honey." Ty said, hugging her sister and holding Liz's head to her chest. "He's a Darley. He doesn't say things that he doesn't mean. You know that just as well as I do."

"I know. I'm just worried." Came the muffled reply from the general area of Ty's chest.

Just then the door opened and Joe walked in. "Liz? What's wrong?" Joe shot Ty a worried glance and rushed over to the couch.

"Nothing baby. Just catching up with my sister." Liz said, sitting up and wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Bullshit. I know you too well to believe that. Something's wrong, now tell me what." Joe sat down next to Liz, gripping her face lightly with his hands and not letting her look away.

"I'm just worried." Liz finally admitted, biting nervously at the corner of her lip.

"About what? The baby?" Joe asked, caressing Liz's cheek with his thumb.

"No…well, yes but that's not what I'm worried about right now. I'm worried that I'm forcing you into talking about getting married and you might not really want to then if we do get married we will hate it and each other and then we'll end up getting divorced." Liz blurted.

Instead of answering, Joe dropped to one knee in front of Liz and pulled a small blue velvet box out of his pocket. Opening the box, he looked up into Liz's eyes and smiled. "Don't ever think I don't want to be with you. I love you and I always will. Elizabeth Celeste Mills, will you marry me?" Liz started sobbing and dropped to her knees in front of Joe. He wrapped her in his arms and held her until she calmed down. "Can I take that as a yes?" Joe asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Liz nodded and a muffled "yes" could be heard coming from Liz's mouth where it was buried against Joe's chest.

"Congrats guys. This is a bit too sappy for me, I'll see ya'll later." Ty said, slipping on a pair of flip-flops and walking out the door to her car. Getting into her car she started driving around, checking out the neighborhood to see how much things had changed.

After driving around just thinking for several hours, she found herself at the Office. She noticed that none of the normal vehicles were there. Neither Billy's or Heco's cars were in evidence and she started to worry. She got out of the car and went into the building.

"Hey. Is anybody here?" She called as she walked around, finally winding up in the main room where they cooked their product. "Shit." She said, walking over and turning off a burner that had been left on. She was definitely starting to get slightly panicky now. No car here, obvious signs that whoever was here, left in a big hurry. She flipped her phone open and pushed the speed dial number two. She cursed when it went to voicemail and she dialed the number again. This time someone answered but it wasn't Billy…

**XxXxXx**

**Thanks to Extraho. HermioneandMarcus and lauraxxx for the reviews. This update was a tiny bit faster but very much shorter than I wanted it to be. I'm diligently working on the next chapter. My muse deserted me for a while there but it's back and the next chapter will be better.**

**I'm sorry if Joe seems a bit OOC but that's the way he wanted me to write it…sometimes the charaters have a mind of their own…lol**

**Anyway, thanks for the support and hopefully this update will be much quicker.**


	8. Room 812

Hello

_Hello?_ Ty heard a male voice answer but couldn't immediately place whose voice it was.

"Who is this?"

_Ty, it's Bodie. Where are you?_

"At the office. Why are you answering Billy's phone?"

_You need to get down here… now._

"Shit Bodie, what happened? What's wrong? Where are you?"

_Just get down to St. Mary's ER as soon as possible._ Ty's phone went dead and she stared at it for a moment before switching into overdrive. She ran out the front doors to her car and jumped in. She threw the manual transmission into reverse and once she reached the road, she jammed the stick into first, gunning the engine and squealing her tires. She slammed on the gas and quickly shifted to second, third, fourth then finally fifth gear. By the time she reached fifth gear she was flying at 90 miles per hour down a street with a 30mph speed limit. If she noticed at all it was only to realize that she wasn't at St. Mary's yet and press harder on the gas to try to get there faster. She pulled her Mustang into a spot behind the hospital and ran at full tilt through the Emergency Room doors. Scanning briefly over the faces in the waiting room her gaze landed almost immediately on Spink. She walked over to him and was surprised when he reached out to her, pulling her into a hug and holding her to him.

"Spink, what the fuck is going on?" she demanded, pulling back from the hug just enough to look him in the eyes.

"It's Billy and Joe…they…they got shot."

"Shit. Are they going to be alright? Where are they?" She sat down hard on the chair next to her as her legs gave out from the shock.

"They're both in surgery right now. They took them back about a half-hour ago but we haven't heard anything since." Spink said, sitting down next to her and wrapping an arm protectively around her shoulders. She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She gulped several times to swallow the lump in her throat that threatened to choke her. _He CAN'T leave me. He hasn't even met Will yet, not really. He has to be alright! Shit. Joe can't leave Liz. Does Liz know? Fuck._ "Spink, did anybody call Liz?"

He stared blankly at her for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't even think about it. You only know because you called Billy's phone. We were…are all too shocked to think straight. Wait till we know something, then call her. No need for her to worry for no reason."

Ty nodded on agreement. "Where are the rest of the guys?"

"In the ICU waiting room. I'm just here to take you up there. Let's go." Spink said, standing up and walking towards the elevator. Ty followed numbly, still in too much shock to process what Spink had said. They rode the elevator up to the 8th floor and once it opened she saw all of the rest of the gang members milling around outside the waiting room. The other families in the room kept shooting wary glances at the heavily tattooed, obviously pissed off men in the hallway.

"Ty, you're here. Thank god." Baggy said, walking up to her and wrapping her in a hug.

"What happened and who am I going after?" Ty growled by way of greeting.

"Danny's boys drove past the Four Roses just as Joe and Billy pulled up to distribute tonight's product. We heard shots and we all ran out of the bar to see what had happened. I saw Billy crouched over Joe. He…he was just layin' so still." Baggy paused, sniffing hard to keep from crying and took a moment to pull himself together before continuing. "I finally got Billy to sit down and let Jamie take care of Joe while the rest of us got off as many shots at those assholes as we could. Shit. They've just got to be okay." Baggy said, pounding his fist against the wall to emphasize his words.

Before Ty could respond, a doctor came walking out of the big double doors at the end of the hallway. He was brought up short when Ty walked up to him.

"Ty Mills?"

"Yes."

"Joe is awake and asking for you." The doctor said.

"Is he okay? What about Billy?" Ty asked worriedly.

"Billy is still in surgery and I can't tell you more than that right now. I operated on Joe. He was shot once in the stomach. The bullet lacerated his spleen and part of one kidney. I removed the spleen and patched up the kidney as much as I could but we'll have to keep him here for observation to make sure that it doesn't start bleeding. I expect a full recovery for Joe, provided he takes care of himself until he's healed. Sorry I can't tell you more about Billy." The doctor looked up at Ty who smiled slightly in relief about Joe, her eyebrows then folding in worry about Billy.

"I think I can manage Joe. Thanks doc. Can I see him now?"

"Sure. I'll take you to him." The doctor turned and walked down a hallway to the right of the double doors. Reaching room 812, the doctor stopped and ushered Ty inside. She looked at the pale figure of Joe, propped up against the slightly raised headboard. Joe smiled weakly and patted the bed next to him. Ty smiled back and walked over to the bed.

"Hey Joey, how you doin'?" she asked, cupping his cheek gently, making sure not to hurt him.

"Ty, I've been better." He coughed slightly and grimaced. "Does Liz know yet?"

"Not yet. Do you want me to call her?" Ty asked, pulling out her cell phone.

"You don't have to…" Joe trailed off hopefully.

Ty grinned at him. "Don't worry. I won't tell her you wanted me to call. Heaven forbid she know that you need her here." She walked out into the hallway. Flipping the phone open she pressed the number 3 speed dial. The phone rang only once before Liz answered.

"Ty, what the fuck is going on? I've called everyone's phones like a thousand times and nobody's answering." Ty could hear the panic building in Liz's voice.

"Liz, calm down. It's okay. Joe's fine…"

"Wait…what? What happened to Joe? Ty, what is going on?" Liz demanded.

"If you would let me talk for a minute I could tell you. Billy and Joe were shot. Joe is fine, or will be as soon as he heals. He wanted me to call you and have you come down to see him. He's in the ICU, room 812, okay?"

"Alright. I'll be there in a little bit. Wait, what about Billy?"

"He's still in surgery and I…the doctor's haven't told me much…" Ty trailed off, leaning against the wall and sliding into a sitting position, her chin resting on her knees.

"Don't worry. Billy's tough. I'm sure he'll be fine." Liz said. Ty could hear the sound of Liz's rusty old chevy truck rumbling to life in the background.

"I'll let you go. See you in a few." Ty said, closing her phone and resting her forehead against her knees. She flinched when she noticed that a pair of shiny black shoes stopped next to her.

"Ty Mills?" She slowly turned her head, looking up at the doctor towering over her.

"Yes?" She whispered, suddenly terrified of what he would say next.

"My name is Dr. Brenner. I was the one who operated on William Darley."

**Xxxxx**

**Sorry this update took longer than expected. Thanks for all of the reviews. I really appreciate them******** I'm already typing up the next chapter so it should be up in the next couple of days!**


	9. Room 821

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Billy." Ty interrupted.

"Excuse me?" The doctor looked down at her, quirking an eyebrow.

"His name. It's Billy, not William. I'm the only one he ever let call him William." She said, getting to her feet and crossing her arms in front of her chest in defense.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. As I was saying, I operated on Billy. He was shot twice, once in the shoulder where the bullet managed to ricochet off the shoulder blade and break into several pieces. I removed as many of them as I could but there was one piece buried in the shoulder blade itself and I left it. He also had a grazing shot to his right thigh. He may not need stitches if he can sit still for a few days."

"Wait…Billy's going to be okay?" Ty asked, not believing that she heard the doctor correctly.

"As long as he does nothing but rest until his shoulder heals, he'll be fine." Dr. Brenner reached out hesitantly to pat Ty on the shoulder. She smiled slightly and sighed in relief.

"Can I see him now?"

"Of course. He's still groggy from the anesthetic but I'm sure he'd be glad to see you. He's in room 821. That's down this hall, turn left and it's the 4th room on the left."

"Thank you." Ty said, going back into Joe's room.

"What's up?" Joe asked, fidgeting slightly and grimacing when the skin stretched the stitches on his stomach.

"Billy's fine. I called Liz and she's on her way. If you don't mind…"Ty trailed off.

"Go see him. You know he'll be pissed if he wakes up and you aren't there."

"Thanks." Ty said, as all of the rest of the guys appeared at the doorway, followed by a frazzled looking nurse.

"You all cannot be here at the same time. Two visitors at a time until he's moved out of the ICU." The nurse stepped in the doorway and turned around, planting her hands on her hips and glaring as menacingly as she could.

"Alright boys. Here's how we're going to work this." Ty said, looking sternly at all of the men. "Bodie, Heco, you first. Baggy, Tommy second. Jamie, Spink third. Dog, fourth. No more than five minutes, Joe needs his rest." Ty snapped, switching into gang-leader mode in a heartbeat, almost as if she had never been gone. The men either nodded or grunted in acknowledgement of her orders. Satisfied that they wouldn't overtax Joe, she walked out the door and started down the hall. She stopped when she heard Bodie call her name.

"Ty."

"Yeah?" she turned, looking at him curiously.

"How's Billy?"

"He's fine, or going to be as long as he doesn't do anything stupid until he heals." Ty said, rolling her eyes at the near impossibility of that task. She continued on her way to Billy's room. She smiled when she heard the men whoop at the news about Billy. She stopped in front of room 821 and took a deep breath to steady herself before facing Billy. She'd never seen him hurt before. Sure, cuts and scrapes from the occasional fight but nothing ever this serious. Finally feeling composed she walked in the room. Billy looked over at her, eyes groggily trying to focus.

"Hey." Ty said, walking over to him and sitting down in the chair next to the head of the bed.

"Hey babe. How's Joe?" Billy asked, grimacing as a deep breath pulled at the stitches in his shoulder.

"He looks better than you. You look like death warmed over." Ty reached out and lightly traced the line of his jaw with her fingertips. "Don't ever scare me like that again. I don't know what I'd do without you, asshole."

Billy smiled slightly and closed his eyes. "I won't. I promise." His head tilted to one side and he was asleep in seconds.

Ty sat back into the chair and tried to relax. She failed miserably because every time she looked at Billy she thought about the best way to get Danny and his boys back for this attack. She chewed on her lip, the beginnings of a plan swirling around in her head.

She was startled out of her thoughts when her cell phone vibrated against her hip. She stood up, walking quietly out of the room, trying not to wake Billy up. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and answered without looking at the number.

_Where the fuck is everybody?_ Ty rolled her eyes and mentally sighed when she recognized Bones' angry sputtering.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ty spat, wish Bones would just keel over and die… immediately.

_I wanna know why no one's working the perfectly good corners I gave you._ His tone was demanding tinged with something else that Ty couldn't immediately identify so she filed it away, to look at more closely when she had the time.

"They're on their fucking way." Ty growled, flipping her phone closed. She didn't bother telling Bones about Billy or Joe because it wouldn't have mattered to him except that he would be pissed that they wouldn't be out making him money. She growled again, in frustration and turned to stand in the doorway of Billy's room.

He glanced at her and smiled slightly. "Bones?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back. Gotta go get the crew together and get them out selling."

"They here?" he asked, grimacing as his shoulder moved against the sheets.

"They're bothering Joe. Do you want to see them?"

"Nah, I'll wait til tomorrow."

"I'll be right back." Ty said, heading down the hall to Joe's room. She'd have to do something about getting the hospital to move Joe and Billy closer together if not in the same room. All this running back and forth was starting to get irritating. The guys were just sitting in the hallway talking, when she walked up.

"How is he?" Bodie asked, getting up and walking over to her.

"He's fine. Grumpy as hell, but otherwise fine. Listen, ya'll need to go get the product and go sell. Bones is pissed and I will NOT have him coming down here to bother Billy about money. Is that clear?" Ty demanded, planting her hands on her hips and scowling at each of the men in turn.

"Sure Ty. Let's go." Bodie said. All of the men were either smiling or grinning in relief about Billy's condition as they filed past her. Ty pocked her head around the corner of Joe's door to check on him and smiled to herself when she saw that he was sleeping peacefully. _The visiting must have worn him out._ She heard a familiar tread approach and turned to see Liz walking quickly down the hallway.

"Hey. How's Joe? Did you find anything out about Billy yet?"

"They are both going to be fine as long as they don't do too much before they heal. Joe's sleeping now but I'm sure he'll wake up in a bit. I'm gonna go back to Billy now." Ty said, hugging Liz and walking back to Billy's room.

The afternoon passed quickly and soon visiting hours were over. A nurse came by Billy's room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Miss, you'll have to leave now. He needs his rest."

"Of course." She replied, totally unaware that she had been sitting there for the last four hours just watching him sleep. "Billy, I'll be back in the morning." Ty stood up, stretching muscles numb from sitting so long. She leaned over the bed and pressed a light kiss to Billy's lips. He surprised her by reaching up with his good arm and wrapping his hand around her neck, deepening the kiss. After a moment she pulled back. "I can't wait until your healed and I can get you back in your own bed where you belong." She purred into his ear seductively and lightly nibbled on the lobe. He growled lightly in pleasure.

"I love you Billy." Before he even had a chance to respond, she was out the door and gone. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep.

**XxXxXxX**

**Sorry about the cliffi from last chapter. I wanted to get that posted last night. Hope the quick update makes up for it. Thanks for the reviews and encouragement! I got a really horrible sunburn yesterday at Pointfest and I'm working on this to avoid thinking about the blisters on my shoulders…ick. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. More action in the next chapter!!**


	10. Sherry

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ty got to her Mustang just as she heard Liz call her name. "Hey. How's Joey doing?" Ty asked, turning to face her sister. She crossed her arms under her chest and leaned against the hood of her car.

"The doctor just upped his morphine drip. He was in a lot of pain." Liz grimaced, remembering the haunted look in Joe's eyes.

"He'll heal and be back to himself in no time." Ty said, pulling her sister into a hug.

"How's Billy?"

"He was sleeping when I left. He was a bit…feisty when I said goodbye so I'm sure he'll be trying to get himself discharged tomorrow." Ty rolled her eyes and Liz laughed.

"Good luck keeping him in a hospital bed until he should actually be out." Liz laughed lightly. "I'm so glad I have the more manageable brother. So what are you doing tonight?"

"I've gotta get the money from the guys day and then we have some planning to do."

"What kind of planning? Or do I not want to know?" Liz asked, trying unsuccessfully to stare Ty down.

"Retribution." Ty said, her upper lip curling back in sneer.

"What are you talking about Ty?"

"You didn't honestly think that I would let Danny and his boys shoot our men, almost kill both of them, trespass in our territory and just let them go?" Ty released a feral sounding growl and Liz instinctually took a step backwards. The anger radiating off of Ty was practically visible and Liz was truly frightened of her sister for the first time. She was very glad that she wasn't going to be on the receiving end of all of that hostility.

"Okay, it's one of those times that I don't want to know. When will you be home?"

"I don't know. Late." Ty said, getting into her car and slamming the door. She flipped her phone open and pressed the speed dial number 5.

"Bodie?"

'_Sup Ty?_

"Call everyone. Have them meet me in a half hour at the Four Roses."

_Sure. Whatever you say boss._ Ty flipped her phone closed and started the car. Feeling the need to scream she put on her favorite Atreyu song.

'_And it pulses through, _

_The desire to change_

_To deconstruct,_

_All of my,_

_All of my past failings,_

_But where to begin,_

_Because when you live in sin it's Hard to look at saints, _

_Without them reflecting your jet black aura back at you,_

_And all I have is hope,_

_My Inner burn's not fading,_

_I wipe the blood from my cheek and get on with my day,_

_Will you still hold me when you see what I have done,_

_Will you still kiss me the same when you taste my victims blood, _

_So Crimson and Red, _

_I feel it flowing from your lips,_

_(Crimson and Red),_

_My heart is dead and so are you,_

Ty pulled up outside of the bar just as the song finished. She got out of the car and walked into the bar. She ordered three shots of Jack and a beer. "Thanks Mike. It's been a rough day." Ty did the shots back to back with barely a breath in between and chugged half of the beer. She sat down on the bar stool in front of her with a contented sigh.

"How are Billy and Joe?" Mike asked, taking her empty shot glasses and wiping down the bar in front of her.

"They're good. They'll both be in the hospital for a while but they'll be back to normal in no time."

"That's great. Can't have my two best customers dying on me." Mike joked, pouring two more shots of Jack and setting one down in front of Ty. They clinked glasses and did the shot to the health of the recovering patients.

Ty smiled as she heard the familiar rumble of Billy and Heco's cars pulling up outside the bar. "No shots for the boys tonight Mike until we are done with our meeting." Ty said, getting up from her stool as the guys walked in. They took up their usual spots around the tables, leaving Billy's seat open for her. She sat down and Baggy handed her the canvas bag. She took it and put it under her seat.

"Okay. Down to business. We are going to get Danny and his boys back for this attack. We are going to make an example out of the mother fuckers. No one fucks with our territory and gets away with it. Now here's what we're gonna do." Ty leaned forward conspiratorially and the men leaned toward her to catch her harshly whispered words.

Five minutes later Bodie sat back grinning. "There's no way they're getting out of this."

"Damn right. That's the idea." Ty smirked and they all laughed. "Give me a couple of days to get the details worked out with Danny then we'll do this." She signaled to Mike and he brought over a round of Jack shots and a full bottle.

After doing a shot to the success of their plan Ty got up and walked out the front door of the bar. She lit up a cigarette and took a drag before dialing Danny's number.

_Hello?_ Danny's gravelly bass voice answered.

"Danny, this is Ty."

_Ty?_ He asked, obviously confused.

"Ty Mills."

_Darley's bitch? What the fuck do you want?_ His tone demanding but slightly intrigued.

"After the shooting today I'm in charge and I'm sick of fighting your gang. I was thinking that we could talk about an alliance?" Ty asked, taking another drag of her cigarette and blowing it slowly through pursed lips.

_Why would I be interested in something like that?_ Danny laughed outright at her suggestion.

"Besides increased territory and a stronger force to protect it?" Ty feigned innocence.

_Did you forget what I said the last time we talked?_

"No, that's not the kind of thing a girl forgets very easily. I was counting on it actually. I'm tired of Billy's bullshit and I think its time I had a real man to back me up."

_A real man huh? I think I can handle that. When do you want to meet?_

"Tomorrow night at the Asylum?"

_Alone?_

"Just this first time. I don't want to have to share your attention." Ty purred suggestively.

Danny laughed. _I'll be there at 7. See you there love._

Ty flipped her phone closed and resisted the urge to throw it across the parking lot. She shivered from head to toe thinking about what she had to do the next evening. She walked back into the bar and sat down in her seat. Bodie looked at her expectantly and she grimaced. "Step one complete." She poured herself a shot half the size of a beer glass and drank the whole thing down in one gulp. She grimaced slightly as she set the empty glass down.

"That bad huh?" Spink asked, sitting down next to her.

"Flirting? With a guy that isn't Billy?" Ty snorted in disgust. "Yeah, it's that bad." Ty shivered again. "Alright, I'm going home before that alcohol has a chance to kick in. Heco, Baggy, it's your turn for the corner. I expect you to be here when I get done with Danny." They nodded in acknowledgement of the order. She got up and went out to her car. She was feeling slightly tipsy but didn't want to bother the guys so she drove herself home. She made it back to Liz's apartment and was surprised to note that it was only midnight. She was exhausted and felt like she hadn't slept in weeks. She went into the guest room and lay down on the bed.

xXxXx

The next thing she knew sunlight was streaming into her eyes from the window whose curtains she had forgotten to close the night before. She was pleasantly surprised to find that she didn't have a hang over from all of the Jack she drank last night. _Maybe I'm finally getting my tolerance back?_ She thought to herself hopefully.

She got out of bed and took a quick shower before heading to the hospital. She checked in on Joe who was sleeping peacefully. She didn't want to wake him so she went to go see Billy. Walking down the hallway, she saw a tray come flying out of Billy's door. One of the cups of Jello hit the wall and exploded, spraying its sticky green contents everywhere.

"What the fuck? I'm not fucking eating Jello. That's NOT food." Billy shouted as a nurse practically ran from the room. Ty walked in the door as Billy attempted to storm towards it still attached to his I.V.

"Get your retarded ass back in that bed before I make you wish the bullets had killed you." Ty growled, stalking over to Billy and shoving him harshly back down on the bed. "Did the doctor say you could get out of bed?" She demanded angrily.

Billy glared up at her defiantly. "Do you think I give a flying fuck what the doctor said?"

"You'll care when you need more surgery for them to scrape the decaying flesh out of your wound."

"That won't happen." Billy said, a touch of concern underlying his otherwise confident tone.

"Try it and see." Ty said, turning around and walking towards the door.

"Ty…"

"Yeah?" she asked, looking at him over her shoulder.

"You don't have to leave." He suggested almost petulantly.

"Are you going to stop acting like an idiot?" Billy sniffed and Ty saw him nod almost imperceptibly. She smiled and relented. "I'll stay but I gotta leave at 4."

"Why?" he asked, leaning against the raised head of the bed.

"I have an appointment with Bones and then I got shit to do with Liz." Ty lied easily.

"Alright." Billy reluctantly agreed. He patted the bed on his left side and scooted over to let her lay next to him. She smiled at him and curled up against his side, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his good arm around her and trailed his fingers over her ribs, just enjoying being close to her.

"How did you manage that?" Billy asked a few minutes later.

"Manage what?"

"I went from a first class asshole to voluntarily laying here as calm as I've ever been. How did you do that?" He quirked an eyebrow, looking down at her.

She looked up at him and smirked. "Please. I've been dealing with our son's temper tantrums since he was born. Believe me when I say that your little fit there was nothing in comparison to Will when he doesn't get his way. He's as sharp as a tack and stubborn as a mule, even more so than I am." Billy snorted in disbelief. "You think I'm kidding? Just wait 'til you tell him he can't do something then come tell me I'm wrong." She laughed and draped her arm across his stomach. "We made one great kid William. I can't wait for you to meet him."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Billy said, uncertainty evident in his voice.

"Why not? Don't you want to be a part of his life?" Ty demanded angrily.

"Yeah, I do. I'm just not sure that's what would be best for him. I don't…I don't want him to turn out like me."

"There are lots of worse people that he could choose to be like. You are a good man and I would be proud of him if he turned out to be like you. I don't think he'll turn out to be like either of us, though."

"Why do you say that?" Billy asked, truly curious to hear her reasons.

"For one thing, he is much smarter than either of us. I mean, I know we are both more intelligent than the average person but Will, god, he watches Discovery Channel for fun and gets mad at me if I make him go to bed before Nova is over. He wants to go to college and do something in the sciences. He can't decide between marine biology and archeology. He loves ancient Egyptian mythology and can name practically every pharaoh and the highlights of their reigns. Most importantly, you aren't Bones and would never do to Will what Bones did to you. He has me and I'm not going anywhere. There's also Liz and my other family who love him and would take him in a heartbeat. Anyway, long story short, there is no way that Will isn't going to do something with his life. Right now he needs his father to teach him how to fight and curse. Show him that it's okay for a man to be loving without being a pussy." She smiled up at him and he grimaced. "Alright, just the fighting and cursing for now."

Billy laughed. "Those I can handle. Enough touchy-feely shit." He laid his head against the pillow and quickly fell asleep.

Ty jolted awake several hours later to a noisy ruckus outside of Billy's closed door. She sat up, jostling Billy who groaned and rolled over onto his bad shoulder.

"Fuck!" He shouted, grabbing his arm to keep it from moving. "What the hell is that noise?"

Ty shook her head and went to stand up just as the door opened. Bodie, Heco, Baggy and Spink all stood there, grinning like idiots.

"What the fuck?" Billy asked, glaring at each of them in turn.

"Nothin'. Just happy to see you." Bodie said, grinning even bigger.

Ty cocked her eyebrow at them and noticed Spink wink at her. She got up and walked out into the hallway, claiming that she needed coffee if she was going to be able to deal with the goof-troop.

She and Spink walked down the hall until they were sure that they were out of earshot of Billy's room.

"Okay, spill. What the fuck is everybody so happy about?" Ty crossed her arms under her chest and waited.

"Danny and his men attacked B Street's territory last night and he got half of his men killed. B Street heard about Billy getting shot and was ready for something like that to happen to him." Spink said and Ty grinned.

"He just made our job so much easier. What the fuck is that jackass thinking? Does he think we're just going to roll over while he takes over all of Boston?" Ty shook her head in disbelief. "Our plan stays the same. This just means that we'll outnumber them almost two to one." Ty smiled. "Thanks for telling me before my 'date'. Speaking of which, I have to go get ready." She walked back into Billy's room and went over to the bed. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Billy's forehead. He smiled and leaned back deeper into his pillows.

"I'll be back in the morning. Don't terrorize the nurses too much." Ty said, winking at Billy over her shoulder as she walked out of the room and down to her car. She got in and reached under her seat for the canvas bag that contained the money she owed Bones. Not finding the bag, she looked around the car and saw the bag sitting in plain sight on the passenger seat. She smiled when she saw the note written in Spink's writing on top of the bag.

_Last night's 'contribution' is in here. Yell at me later about invading your personal space. Spink_

She would yell at him later but for now she was just happy to have two nights work to take to Bones instead of one. She started up the car and drove over to the bodyshop. She parked behind the building and grabbed the canvas bag. She got out of the car and strode confidently into Bones office. Throwing the bag on his desk, she crossed her arms under her chest and waited.

Several minutes later a woman walked out of Bones' back room. She was hastily adjusting her too tight red tank-top and short black skirt. The woman squeaked and jumped when Bones smacked her ass playfully. Ty's jaw hit the floor when the woman turned and kissed Bones full on the mouth. After several moments of averting her eyes, she pulled herself together enough to clear her throat, alerting the couple to her presence. The woman jumped away from Bones as if burned, she blushed and Bones laughed.

"Ty, this is Sherry. Sherry, Ty." Ty nodded once to acknowledge the introduction, her mind racing to assimilate this new information. Sherry ran a manicured hand through her short, platinum blonde hair.

"It's nice to finally meet someone from his family." Ty smirked.

"I wouldn't really say I'm part of his family."

Sherry's leathered tan forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Bones said you were Billy's."

"I'm the mother of Billy's son but that's all." Ty stated, eyes narrowing into a defensive glare.

Sherry's ice-blue eyes sparkled in mirth. "In a gang, having the leader's baby makes you part of his family. You should know that hon." Sherry's voice took on a condescending tone that Ty immediately bristled at.

"Just who are you, again?" Ty glared at Sherry then shot a look at Bones as if to tell him to keep his bitch under control.

"She's my woman and B Street's mother so play nice." Bones growled, wrapping an oil-grimed hand around Sherry's waist.

"Whatever. The money's on the desk." Ty said, turning on her heel and stalking out of Bones shop.

"Just how does she get away with talking to me like that?" Sherry glared at Bones.

"She gets her job done, keeps her mouth shut and makes more money for me in one night than Billy did in a week." Bones shrugged when Sherry continued to glare at him.

"Ok, that I understand. But you didn't even tell her off for being disrespectful to you. You've killed people for less."

"Fuck. She…just doesn't…irritate me the way all of the rest of those punks that work for her do. I'd rather deal with her on a bad day than any one of those fucktards on a good day." Bones released Sherry's waist and went to sit at his desk, counting the money from the last two nights.

**xXxXxX**

**Sorry about this chapter taking me so long to write. My muse has been extremely fickle and has managed to disappear again. I'm trying to write the rest of this but it might be a while again before I update. Reviews help kick my butt into gear so if you want a new chapter sooner, review! Love my faithful reviewers!**


	11. Danny

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ty got into her car and sat there staring out of the windshield, trying to process what just happened. '_Holy hell. Bones has a… girlfriend?! And she's B Streets mother? Billy's going to fucking flip! Who does she think she is, telling me that I'm part of Bones' family? Billy is the only one that gets to change that status. I really need to stop that train of thought. We are both much better off single.'_ She looked at the clock on the dashboard and groaned. "Shit. I'm gonna be late."

She started the engine and sped over to Liz's apartment. She ran up the stairs and burst through the front door. Liz shrieked in surprise and dropped a vase of flowers she was holding.

"What the hell, Ty? Where's the fire?" Liz growled, bending down to pick up the flowers.

"Can I raid your closet? I have a meeting and I don't have anything to wear." Ty walked into Liz's room, not bothering to wait for an answer.

"Sure. Who is the meeting with?" Liz asked curiously, following Ty into her room.

"This is one of those things that you are better off not knowing. Trust me." Ty stated firmly, quickly flipping through hangers in Liz's closet.

"This has to do with the shooting, doesn't it?"

Ty turned to look at Liz and smirked. "You could say that." She turned her attention back to the closet, finally settling on a black halter dress that had a plunging neckline and a back that just barely covered her rear end. Ty shuddered and pulled the hanger off the rack.

Liz's eyes widened in surprise when she recognized the dress that Ty chose. "What the…Shit. Does Billy know about this meeting?" Liz asked, using air-quotes around the word meeting.

"No. There's no need for him to worry when he should be concentrating on getting better." Ty said defensively.

"I would hate to be you if he ever finds out about this." Liz said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"He won't find out until the whole thing is over and done with anyway so there's nothing to worry about." Ty shrugged her shoulders dismissively. "Thanks for loaning me the dress." She walked out of Liz's room and into the bathroom. Ty showered quickly, worried that she was behind schedule.

Once through with the shower, she curled her hair and carefully applied smoky charcoal eye shadow that emphasized her emerald green eyes. Satisfied with the makeup she stepped into the dress, slipping the small side zipper closed. She put on a strappy pair of stiletto heels, craving the feeling that came with being taller that her opponent. Danny was only 5'10 or so, so her height of 6 feet plus the three inch heels made her feel powerful and in control of the situation.

She walked out of the bathroom to the appreciative whoops and cat-calls from Tommy, Spink and Dog who were going with her to the club to act as guards and keep an eye out for trouble.

Liz came out of the kitchen carrying four beers and handed one to each of the guys and Ty. "Shit. I didn't know you cleaned up so well Ty." Liz said, shaking her head again. "If Billy finds out about this…" she trailed off, her tone loaded with implications.

"You act like I'm enjoying this." Ty opened her beer and chugged half of it down in one gulp. "Alright. Let's do this thing." She slammed her beer down and stalked towards the door. The guys got up and followed Ty to her car. Dog and Spink got in the back while Tommy sat next to Ty in the passenger seat.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?" Ty asked, looking at Spink through the rearview mirror.

"We put the finishing touches on the warehouse before we left. They won't know what hit 'em." Spink laughed maliciously and Ty smirked.

"Good job. I don't think I need to tell you to avoid mentioning anything that happens tonight to Billy. He would be…displeased to say the least." Ty said, gesturing to her outfit.

"We got your back Ty. No worries." Tommy said, grimacing at the prospect of Billy ever finding out.

"We all know its just part of the plan. And besides, none of us want to deal with Billy's temper if he did find out. I'm not sure but I have a feeling that dying isn't a pleasant experience." Spink chuckled.

"Yeah, probably not." Ty smiled.

They drove into downtown Boston and Ty stopped in front of a huge three-story warehouse that had been converted into a nightclub. The neon blue and black sign in front read 'The Asylum'. Ty and her men climbed out of the car and she handed her keys to the valet.

The lanky, pale-faced kid looked her up and down twice before Ty cleared her throat. "Is there a problem?"

"Um…no, no ma'am." The kid stuttered, blushing tomato red.

"Be careful with my baby." She purred, turning toward the club door. Spink laughed and patted the kid on the back.

"Don't feel bad, we all did the same thing earlier." The kid smiled weakly and got into the Mustang to drive it to the reserved parking lot.

"Ty? Is that you?" a booming voice asked. Her head whipped around to stare at the bouncer standing next to the door.

"Oz? Oh my god!" she exclaimed, running the last few steps and hugging him. He hugged her back and her 6-foot frame was almost lost in his burly 6 foot 7 inch 300 pound hulk. "How's Sandy? What have you been up to?" She gushed, her emerald green eyes sparkling with her excitement.

"Good. He's good. How's Billy and everyone?"

"They're great." Ty said evasively.

"Is this business or pleasure?" Oz asked, crossing his muscular arms over his chest.

"A little of both, maybe. You still work days at the Inky Dragon?"

"You know it. They won't let their best artist quit." He smiled and Ty grinned.

"I have a confession to make." Ty peered up into his warm chocolate brown eyes sheepishly.

"What did you do Katylina?" he demanded, staring down at her.

"Shit. Pull out the big guns why don't ya? Nobody ever uses my name." Ty blushed. "I um…I got a tattoo."

"Where is it?"

"Under Billy's name." Ty turned around and pointed to the small of her back. Oz stared at William's name and the black and red navigational stars on each side, appraising the quality of the tattoo. Finally he grunted in approval.

"It's not bad. You need a bit of a touch-up on the red but otherwise, not a bad job."

"So you aren't mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad. Just be sure that you come to me for any other tattoos. Wait…that means…shit." A wave of realization passed quickly across his features. "You have Billy's kid?" Oz gaped at her.

"Yeah. We should get together and catch up. I have a meeting in five minutes." Ty grimaced apologetically. "My cell is the same, call me anytime after tomorrow night."

"Okay, love ya Ty." Oz hugged her one more time and let her and the guys into the club ahead of everyone else standing in line.

Spink tapped Ty on the shoulder and she turned to look at him. "Who was that guy?"

"That's Oz. He is the artist that did most of my tattoo work."

"Does Billy know him?"

"Does Billy have tattoos?" Ty quirked an eyebrow at Spink.

"Oh. Oz did Billy's work too?"

"Yep."

"I just thought he might be upset that you were hugging some other guy."

Ty rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oz is gay. He and his partner Sandy have been together for as long as Billy and I have."

They walked through a set of double doors and were assaulted by a frantic bass beat and flashing red and purple light. The guys disappeared into the crowd to watch Ty from a distance and make sure that Danny didn't try anything.

Ty scanned the crowd and plastered a huge fake grin on her face when she saw Danny walking towards her. He was dressed in a black silk button-down shirt with blue flames printed across the bottom, dark denim jeans and biker boots. His thin, pale pink lips broke into a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Hello beautiful." Danny pulled Ty into his arms and flush against his chest. She patted him on the back stiffly and tried to gently extricate herself from his octopus hold on her back. Danny chuckled, sensing her discomfort. "Let's have a drink and then I have reservations with the third floor restaurant." Ty nodded in agreement and repressed a shudder as Danny placed an icy hand on the bare skin of her lower back. They walked up to the bar and Ty ordered a Sex on the Beach. Danny smirked and got the same. Ty mentally rolled her eyes at his wussy choice. She sipped her drink while Danny stared at her.

"So, about this…alliance." Danny began. Ty put her drink down and gave him her full attention. "What kind of territory are we talking about?"

"Since our boundary lines meet, it would just be like they don't exist. Our men would work the corners together and maybe party together afterwards. No big deal, really." Ty winked at him and he smiled.

"I kinda like the sound of that. How many men do you have?"

"As if you don't know." Ty quirked an eyebrow playfully.

"Of course I did my research but I wanted to know if you would tell me the truth."

"Let's see…my main guys are Spink, Jamie, Tommy, Bodie, Baggy, Heco and Dog. Of course I have additional contacts and such that I use occasionally but those are the only gang members."

"Only 7? Where does Joe Darley fit into all of this?" Danny stared appraisingly at her, judging her response to the question.

"Joe doesn't fit into this. He just likes to tag along when we all go out. He's not a member of the gang." Ty stated, fire flashing in her eyes. Danny's tone had started to get to her.

"I take it that you are opposed to killing him?" Danny asked, nonchalantly taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, that would kinda be a deal breaker for me. My sister wouldn't be too pleased if anything happened to her fiancé."

"Alright." Danny said, nodding slightly. "Joe lives, but you must have figured out that Billy would be a nuisance if allowed the same…privilege." Danny studied Ty's face for any betraying traces of emotion.

"As long as you promise to take care of the mother fucker for me, he's all yours." Ty said, taking the last sip of her drink. Danny smiled, evidently convinced of Ty's sincerity.

A waiter walked over to Danny at that point and whispered something in his ear. "Ty, my love, our table awaits." Danny stood, offering her his arm and she took it, repressing yet another shudder. Danny's skin felt cold even though it was very warm in the club.

They made their way to the elevator and slowly rode to the third floor.

Stepping off of the elevator, they were presented with a very romantic atmosphere of candlelight and softly playing classical music that stood in sharp contrast to the loud music and harsh lights of the club downstairs. The waiter settled them in a booth in the darkest corner of the restaurant. They both picked up their menus and after several minutes of uncomfortable silence the waiter returned.

"What would you like this evening?" he asked, pulling his pad of paper out to write down their orders.

"I'll have the filet mignon with a baked potato and broccoli. Oh, and keep the drinks coming." Danny grinned at Ty and she smiled tentatively at him. In reality, she was restraining the urge to shove her stiletto into some delicate part of his anatomy. Apparently her damsel-in-distress act was working well.

"And for the lady?" The waiter shifted his gaze to Ty but before she could even open her mouth Danny interrupted.

"She'll have a chef salad." Danny waved his hand dismissively but the waiter continued to look at Ty who shrugged minutely.

"What kind of dressing?"

"Honey mustard." Ty spat through clenched teeth. Maybe the act was working too well…_If this is what he always does with his dates, it's no wonder that he can't keep a woman. Not feeding them and getting them too drunk to know what's going on? Jesus, what an asshole._ Ty looked at Danny, trying to smile demurely. "I'll be right back." She stalked to the bathroom and whipped out her cell. Pressing the speed dial number four, she waited until she heard Spink say hello before she launched into a tirade. "What the fuck? Just who the fuck does he think he is? Just where in the hell does he get off ordering my dinner for me? A salad? I don't fucking **eat** salad." Ty growled, breathing hard through her nose.

Spink laughed. _Just…_try_…not to kill him tonight? That would blow our plans all to hell. Just remember, this will all be through tomorrow and you'll never have to deal with him again._

"I just have to keep telling myself that." Ty growled in resignation and flipped her phone closed. After going to the bathroom and washing her hands, she splashed ice cold water on the back of her neck to try and diffuse some of her temper.

She walked out of the bathroom and slowly headed back to the table. She noted that the food had arrived along with fresh drinks. She sat down and smiled sheepishly at Danny.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem. Now we can eat." He attacked his food and in several minutes all that was left on his plate was a lone piece of broccoli, which he was idly pushing around with his fork. Ty picked at her salad, not eating anything, just moving it around on her plate. Finally setting her fork down, she prepared to broach the most important subject of the night.

"So, I was thinking…"

"A dangerous activity, my dear." Danny interrupted, grabbing her hand where it lay next to her plate on the table.

"Yes, well. Anyway, we have a kind of party planned tomorrow night and I was hoping that you and your men might like to come as a kind of celebration of our potential truce."

"Sure, babe. Just give me the address and we'll be there." Danny squeezed her hand in a gesture that was meant to reassure but instead made Ty want to vomit.

"It's at a converted warehouse on Styx Boulevard. You'll see my car parked outside." Ty smiled at him.

"Sure, love. We'll see you there. What time?"

"We usually get there around 11, so any time after that."

"Would you like to go downstairs and dance? Or maybe we could just head back to my place for a nightcap?" Danny suggested with a salacious wink.

"Actually, I really need to get home. I left my son with one of the guys and I don't want them doing anything…dangerous." Ty smiled apologetically and stood up from the table. "Thank you for dinner and I promise we'll have our fun tomorrow."

Danny stood up and reached out to pull her into a hug. Ty leaned in and pressed her lips to his thin, cold ones. He harshly grabbed her ass and dragged her flush against him, leaning up to deepen the kiss.

After several moments, Ty broke the kiss off and leaned down. "See you tomorrow." She breathed into his ear. She walked towards the elevator and got on, smirking when she realized that it took Danny that long to even think about moving. The doors closed and she flipped her cell open. Pressing and holding the send button, it redialed Spink's number. It took until the fourth ring for him to answer.

_Ty? What is it this time?_ He grumbled reluctantly into the phone.

"Get the guys and lets get the hell out of here." Ty growled, slamming the phone shut and stomping out the doors once they opened.

Spink was waiting for her and she shot him an icy glare. "Don't you ever fucking use that tone of voice with me again. I know you're used to Billy but I'm in charge now and I expect you to remember that." Ty growled, stalking past him and out the front door of the club. Tommy and Dog were already waiting for them.

The valet drove up with her car several moments later and Ty quickly got into the driver's seat. She revved the engine when the guys weren't quite as fast about getting in. Ty barely waited until the passenger door clicked shut before speeding off towards Liz's apartment.

Ten minutes of stony silence later with nothing but the rumbling growl of the Mustang's engine as background noise, they pulled up in front of the apartment. Ty stormed up the stairs with Spink, Tommy and Dog following slowly behind her.

"What the hell happened to her? I mean, she was pissed before but god, she's like Billy now." Tommy said, practically whispering.

Spink grimaced. "It was me."

"What the fuck did you do?" Dog glared at him accusingly.

"She called me to get you guys and I sounded annoyed because she had already called once and I was talking to a hot chick and I didn't think she could possibly be done with the meeting that fast." Spink took a long drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out slowly through pursed lips.

"You moron. You never treat her like that again, get me?" Tommy glared at him and Spink looked down at him in surprise.

"Where the fuck do you get off telling me what to do?"

"I've been part of the gang longer than you and I'm only looking out for you. It gets back to Billy that you disrespected her leadership…fuck…he'll beat the shit out of you." Tommy said, shaking his head at Spink's stupidity.

"Fuck. I've gotta fix this." Spink said, charging up the last flight of stairs. He knocked on the door and he heard Liz say come in. He walked in the door and was surprised when Liz glared at him.

"She's pissed at you, you know that right? Now I don't know what you did but you'd best fix it before she sees Billy again or your ass won't be worth much."

"Shit. You're the second person to tell me that in the last 2 minutes." He walked down the hall to the guest room and knocked on the door.

"What?" came a slightly wavery reply.

"Ty, it's Spink. Can I come in?"

"Yeah." He opened the door and Ty was standing with her back to him, still in the dress but minus the stilettos, which made her seem softer, vulnerable somehow. He had to resist the urge to go comfort her for fear that he would only make things worse.

"Ty, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like that earlier." Spink trailed off when he noticed Ty's shoulders shaking. It took him several moments to realize that she was…crying? He walked up right behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She surprised him when she turned and threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. She sobbed uncontrollably for several minutes before pulling back far enough to smile weakly up at him. Looking briefly over his shoulder her jaw dropped in shock and she shoved him away from her.

Billy stood in the doorway, bolts of lightning flashing from his eyes. His eyes had darkened to the emerald green color that signaled someone was going to die. His gaze raked up and down her body, taking in the skimpy dress, the lines on her legs from the tie-up straps of the stilettos and the carefully curled hair that was so out of character for her that he almost laughed. Almost. Spink noticed her look of horror and whipped around to stare blankly at Billy.

"What the fuck is going on?" Billy growled, stepping into the room and crossing his arms over his chest. He grimaced slightly as his black t-shirt scraped across the stitched on his shoulder blade.

"Billy…I…I had a bad night and Spink was there for me. I'm sorry." Ty mumbled, staring at her feet.

"It had better not have been more than just that hug…" he growled. His face softened slightly as he noticed her tear-streaked make-up. "Are you…crying?" Billy snorted in disbelief and the tension in the room suddenly broke.

"Yeah, at least you missed the waterworks." Ty joked half-heartedly.

Billy shot a glance at Spink that clearly said Get-the-hell-out-of-here-before-I-kill-you and he stumbled over himself trying to get out of the room. Billy shut the door behind him and Ty walked hesitantly up to him. He stretched his arms out to her and she collapsed gratefully into his embrace. He held her as tightly as his stitches would allow and she started crying even harder than before.

The shaking finally subsided and she looked up at him, wiping her cheeks with both hands.

"So, you gonna tell me what all this is about?" he asked, brushing a curl out of her eyes.

"You're gonna be pissed." She shook her head slowly, trying to quell the fear that threatened to overwhelm her.

"I think I'm more pissed not knowing what you used that dress for." He growled, running his hands up and down her naked back appreciatively.

"Alright. Well, remember the job Bones gave me? The whole Danny thing?" He glared down at her, nodding once.

"Tonight was step one in taking him down." She grimaced guiltily.

"Wait…all this was for the fucker who SHOT ME?" he roared, shoving her roughly away from him.

"Billy, it's not like that. This was part of a plan to make him comfortable enough to bring the rest of his gang to hang out with ours on Styx and take those fuckers out all at once." Ty stated, crossing her arms defensively under her chest.

"So all of this is just part of a plan?" Billy glared at her suspiciously and she nodded.

"Ask Spink. He was there for most of it." _Except dinner, _she added mentally.

"Which brings us back to why you were crying on his shoulder." His eyes resumed some of the icy glare from earlier.

"I…this is going to sound really stupid. Being so close to Danny today made me realize just how much I love you and how good it was with us…before. I realized I wanted that back, more than I've ever wanted anything else in the entire world, except for Will." Ty looked up into his eyes, gauging his reaction. "I want to work on us…try to get back what we had before."

Billy smiled. Hell, it wasn't just a smile. That kind of smile could only be described as a big shit-eating grin. His teeth sparkled between his full lips and for the first time in a very long time he was happy. No, it was more than that. He felt…content. Like everything was right with the world, or at least his little corner of it.

Ty smiled hesitantly back at him. "I already told you that you were **NEVER** leaving me again didn't I?" Billy demanded, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his forehead to hers. Her smile grew and she nodded once.

Billy captured her mouth in a demanding kiss and Ty responded, pulling her body flush against his. His hands slowly trailed their way up her spine, coming to rest on the ties of the halter dress hidden under her hair. With one deft tug of the knot, the dress pooled around her ankles leaving her standing naked in front of him, her full c-cup breasts heaving in time with her panting. He reached out and traced the tribal tattoo on the right side of her neck. He trailed his fingers down her throat, around the swell of her breast to her waist where he let it stop, holding her in place, drinking in a site that he thought about every day for five years. Sure, he had slept with other women after she left him but none of them had compared to this raven-haired Amazon that stood unashamedly in front of him.

Ty smirked at Billy's thoughtful expression. "Hey, fly-boy." She said, snapping him back to the moment. "I think you have a few too many clothes on."

Billy laughed lightly and stripped his shirt off. He breathed heavily through his nose as the shirt rubbed against his shoulder but Ty was too entranced by his body to notice.

When she left he had only had the tribals on his neck and arms done but now they trailed down his sides and thighs stopping at his knees. She had seen him like this the night she came back but hadn't really paid as much attention to the tattoos as she had to getting his clothes off as fast as possible.

"Oz was busy while I was gone." She grinned at him.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun." Billy said, his mouth twitching into a half-smirk.

"Are you going to finish them or are they already done?" Ty asked, trailing a finger in between his sharply defined abs, tracing the light trail of fur that led from a spot in the middle of his chest to where it disappeared into the patch surrounding his proudly erect member. He groaned when she stopped just short of touching it.

"Does it really matter?" he growled, assessing her with a purely predatory gleam in his eyes.

"Not really. I was thinking about getting a new one…" she trailed off, smirking. Billy growled again and wrapped his arms around her.

"You know how much I love a new tattoo." He bit down on her collarbone and she shivered.

"Fuck me." She breathed, biting down on his earlobe. She felt him throb against her stomach in response. He pushed her down onto the bed and lifted her legs over his forearms, spreading her for his viewing pleasure. His cock nudged her entrance and he buried himself to the hilt in one solid thrust. He felt Ty quiver around him as a mini-orgasm washed over her.

Ty moaned and bucked against him, urging him to go faster. He pulled out and thrust back in as hard as he could.

"Oh my god! Just like that." Ty exclaimed, grinding her hips against his. "Fuck me!" She commanded and he complied.

As primed as they both already were it only took a few moments of hard thrusting until Billy was spilling his seed into her rapidly convulsing channel.

"Fuck." Billy groaned, collapsing sweaty and panting next to Ty on the bed.

"That's what we just did." Ty laughed, curling into his side and laying her head on his shoulder. "Wait, what are you doing home? Did they let you go early?" Ty demanded, rising up on her elbow to glare at him.

Billy snorted in amusement but looked somewhat sheepish at the same time. "I didn't want to be there anymore so I left. I wanted to spend the night in your bed and besides, they were going to let me go home in the morning anyway." He smirked down at her. "I wasn't expecting that kind of welcome home though."

Ty smiled and snuggled into his shoulder again. "I'm glad you're home. So…you're not mad at me? I mean, about the whole plan thing?"

"I'm pissed that you didn't tell me you were going to do this but it's a good plan. I think it'll work. So, what's my part in all of this?"

"Um…make sure that nothing happens to Liz while we're gone?" Ty waited for the explosion.

"What the fuck? There is no way in hell I'm staying here while you and the rest of the gang go take revenge on the asshole that shot me." Billy shouted making Ty flinch.

"Oh, calm down. Of course that wasn't actually part of the plan." Ty rolled her eyes. "Let me think about it for a bit but I think I might have an idea." They fell asleep quickly after that.

**XxXxX**

**Sorry about taking so long in getting this chapter up…yet again. Not that ya'll are interested in the reasons but work has been really hectic…this being an adult thing is not all its cracked up to be! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to your alert list! It really encourages me to keep writing. Let me know what you think about this chapter and hopefully the next one won't take so long to get posted…**


	12. Morning Sickness

CHAPTER 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Ty blinked and looked over at the clock on the nightstand. _It's only 7:30. What the hell am I doing up?_ She laid her head back on Billy's shoulder and went back to sleep.

Several minutes later her phone started going apeshit on the dresser, both ringing and vibrating. She shot out of bed to try to answer it before it woke Billy up. Too late.

"Will you shut that fucking racket off?" Billy grumbled, rolling onto his stomach and pulling the pillow over his head.

Ty grabbed the phone and flipped it open. "Hello?"

_MOMMY!_

"Hey baby. How are you doing?" Ty smiled, happy to hear her son's voice.

_Good. Uncle Bobby took me ice-skating on an indoor rink and I didn't fall once,_ Will stated proudly.

"That's great!" Ty exclaimed. "I fell five times when Uncle Bobby first took me."

_Uncle Bobby says I'm really good and if I keep practicing I might even be better than him someday. _Will giggled, proud of his accomplishment.

"If you are gonna talk, would you keep it down? I'm trying to fucking sleep here." Billy roared, sitting up and glaring at Ty.

"Hold on just a second baby." Ty covered the mouthpiece on the phone and glared right back. "I am fucking talking to your son so you can either deal with it for a few minutes or you can go to your own place and sleep there. I really don't give a flying fuck which one you pick but you'd better shut the fuck up." Ty hissed, pointedly turning her back on him to resume the conversation. Ty and Will chatted for a few more minutes until he had to go because Aunt Evie was calling him for breakfast.

Billy had stayed in bed, just watching her talk to their son. He frowned when he saw the line of scar tissue from the cesarean section stretching across her abdomen right above her pubic hair. He also noted a few stretch marks next to her hipbones in the reflection in the mirror. From the back she looked exactly the same except for the tattoo of Will's name above her ass. _There's room for one more name below his._ The thought crossed his mind before he even made a conscious effort to think. _Shit. Is that what I want? Another kid? Fuck that shit. I'm Billy Darley. I'm not "Dad" material. What if she wants another one? What if she wants to get…married? _He forced himself to think the word and gulped visibly when Ty glanced at him through the mirror reflection. Her forehead creased in a frown as she noted the almost…scared expression on his face. She said goodbye to Will and hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" She walked over to the bed and lay down, curling up against his shoulder again.

"Nothing." Billy said, evading the question.

"hmph. Sure." She didn't believe him but wasn't willing to expend the energy necessary to get him to open up. He would tell her when he was ready and not a moment sooner. "So, you wanna get ready and go see Joey?" Ty asked, nibbling lightly on his earlobe.

"I guess. If it'll make you happy." Billy half-smirked, relieved that she had changed the subject so easily. He'd have to talk to Liz and see if she would play spy for him, make sure that Ty was happy with the way things were with them.

They both got out of bed and took a quick shower that would have been faster if they weren't so focused on soaping each other up. They got out of the shower and dried off. Billy opened the door to Liz's shriek of surprise.

"Billy Darley, what the hell do you think you're doing?" She raked a scathing glare over his naked body.

"Getting my pants." He said, brushing past her and into the guest room.

"He's awfully comfortable here, isn't he?" Liz demanded, glaring at Ty.

"What do you expect? This was our apartment first." Ty shrugged dismissively, rescuing her towel as the knot untied.

"Go get dressed before I have to see you naked too." Liz rolled her eyes when Ty laughed.

"Love you." Ty said, brushing past her sister and into the guest room.

Billy looked up as she walked in. They both laughed when they heard Liz growl and slam the bathroom door.

"This feels like the first time we slept together." Billy smirked.

"Yeah, only Liz is a bit less scary than Bones." Ty smiled. "Shit. He screamed at us for like an hour and ended with the line 'If you ever use my house as a brothel again I will rip your balls off and feed them to you before I kick your dumb-ass out of my house.' I thought he was going to have a heart attack. I don't think I've ever seen that shade of purple on a face since."

"I remember laughing at you because you jumped up and started getting dressed, scared out of your fucking mind that he was going to come back and make good on his threat. Took you about a week of mornings like that before you realized he was all bark."

Ty smiled. "Did he ever do anything to you after I left?"

"Nah, hit me once or twice but he liked how organized you made the gang and he didn't want to fuck that up so he didn't bother much past the screaming."

Billy pulled his jeans on and picked up the rest of his clothes that were randomly strewn around the room. "I'm gonna go get changed. Be ready by the time I get back." He left and ran up the stairs, back to his apartment. Ty grinned to herself. Seeing him in his bare feet made him look almost innocent.

She shook her head, focusing her attention on getting through the day before the "party" that night. "What the hell am I going to do with Billy? He has to be part of this but I just don't know…" she trailed off, walking over to her open suitcase. Rifling briefly through it, she emerged with a barely legal mini-skirt and a plain black baby-doll tee that showed a bit of her toned stomach. She walked out of the bedroom and just about tripped over Liz coming out of the bathroom. Ty looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright?" Liz just nodded. Her normally pale skin was practically paper white and her long blonde hair hung in limp strands around her face. "Morning sickness has always been bad for the women in our family. It should get better in about 2 months." Ty smiled apologetically and Liz groaned.

"Fuck me. I'm gonna KILL him."

Ty laughed. "I think that's how you got in this situation in the first place. Speaking of which, we're going to go see Joey this morning and probably be gone all day. Hope you feel better babe." Ty patted Liz on the shoulder and walked towards the door. Sliding on her black flip-flops and grabbing her keys, she walked out the door and locked it behind her.

She stood at the railing, looking down at their twin cars parked side-by-side and grinned, thinking about how she and Billy had worked all summer after their junior year to rebuild his car from a rusted out shell. They finally got it done and Heco did the paint job as a gift for Billy's 18th birthday. She found her mustang later, during thanksgiving break, and after much…persuasion Billy agreed to help her fit it up. Hers hadn't been in anywhere near as bad of shape and had only taken a month to get into drivable condition. Billy made Heco paint it with the same tribals as his only in purple, which was her favorite color at the time.

She felt warm, strong arms snake around her waist and pull her up against a wall of rock-hard muscled chest. She breathed in the masculine and inviting scent that was uniquely Billy, a combination of leather and warm man.

"You looked lost in thought." Billy stated, brushing his chin across her neck. She shivered as a pang of desire shot through her.

"Not really. Just remembering how long it took us to fix up our girls." Ty said, gesturing to the cars below them.

"I'm amazed that yours still runs."

"Why in the fuck wouldn't she run?" Ty demanded, pulling out of his arms and turning to glare at him.

"Shit." He recognized that look. That was the This-had-better-not-be-a-sexist-statement-'cuz-I-will-kick-the-shit-out-of-your-dumb-ass look. "Nevermind. I forgot who I was talking to for a minute." Ty continued to glare at him and crossed her arms under her chest. "Fuck, Ty. You know what I meant. You aren't like a normal chick. You actually know shit about cars…damn." Billy grunted when Ty leaned in and bit down hard on his earlobe.

"You'd better not forget who I am again or I might just have to spend a few days reminding you."

"Days?" Billy gulped nervously.

"Tying you to your bed and fucking you senseless sounds like a damn good way to make you remember." Billy smirked.

"Who are you again?"

"Shut up. Are we taking your car or mine?"

"Excuse me miss, I don't think we've met. I'm William Darley." Ty collapsed on his shoulder, laughing until she couldn't breathe.

"If the guys ever hear you talk like that I think they'd shit themselves."

"What?" Billy asked innocently.

"You sounded like some corporate executive or something." Ty stood up straight and started walking towards the stairs. "Coming fly-boy?" She winked seductively over her shoulder and grinned as Billy hurried to catch up.

**XxxxX**

**A/N**

**Again, I'm really sorry about taking so long to update! I promise more is to come VERY soon. I have a whole notebook of finished story that is just waiting for me to have enough free time to type it up. I am working, school just takes more of my time right now than I would like. Thanks to my faithful readers and reviewers! I LOVE to hear feedback and the next chapter should be up in a couple of days…Sunday at the lastest!**


	13. The Hospital

**Chapter 13**

Billy walked to Ty's car and stood next to the passenger side door.

"I guess I'm driving?" Ty said, unlocking her door and sliding into the cool black leather interior. She leaned over and popped the lock on Billy's door.

"Yeah. I wanted to see how she runs. Make sure she's in good shape."

"I just had the oil changed, the tires rotated and she had a tune up not three weeks ago." Ty started the car and it grumbled into life. She leaned back in her seat and just listened to the engine's growl. Once it was warm it sounded like some angry jungle cat but while idling, it was purring like a kitten.

"Alright." Billy grudgingly conceded. "She still sounds good. Once my shoulder heal, I want under her hood."

"Sure, babe. Whatever you say. You're the mechanic." Ty smiled. She back out of the parking spot while Billy hit the power button on the cd player.

_A wraith with an angel's body_.

_A demon with a smile of gold._

_You soul-sucker._

_I won't become like you._

_A killer with the perfect weapons,_

_crystal eyes and a heart of coal._

_You soul-sucker._

_I won't lose myself in you._

He jumped as Atreyu's Bleeding Mascara blared from the speakers.

"Fuck. What the hell is that shit?" Billy glared at her, turning the volume down to a reasonable level.

"Call it my…guilty pleasure? I happen to enjoy Goth Rock."

"That shit ain't music."

"Some of your Kiss is just as loud and screamy." Ty stated defensively.

"Yeah, but that's different. Kiss is classic rock. This shit's just loud." Ty snorted in amusement.

"Fine, old man. No more Atreyu when you're in the car." She took the cd out and put in Disturbed. "That better?"

"Sure. Who is that?" Billy asked, curious.

"Disturbed. It's their new one, Indestructible. I love this cd." Ty gushed excitedly.

They had just pulled up outside of the hospital when they noticed Bones storming out of the building towards where they were parked.

"Shit. What the fuck is he doing here? Ty glanced worriedly at Billy whose expression steeled itself into carefully concealed loathing. They both got out of the car and Ty walked around the back to stand next to Billy. He leaned against the passenger side door and crossed his arms over his chest.

Bones stalked up to them, anger radiating from ever pore in his skin.

"So when in the fuck were you ladies planning on telling me that Joe was in the hospital, practically dead?" Bones spat, glaring back and forth between the two of them.

"You were there. You saw him. He's going to be fine. Since when do you care what happens to your sons anyway?" Ty demanded, bristling ant Bones' tone.

"I care what happens to you little fucks as far as how it affects my business." He ground out through clenched teeth.

"It hasn't affected you at all. Hell, business is better than its been in years so don't even try to blame you caring about what happens to Joe on money. He doesn't have anything to do with it." Ty glared defiantly at Bones.

"Fine. Just don't ever fucking keep something like that from me again." Bones stalked towards his car. Getting in, he pealed out of the parking lot, tires squealing behind him.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Billy wondered aloud. Ty shrugged.

"I think, very very deep down he actually cares about what happens to you and Joey." Ty reluctantly admitted, coming to a stop in front of the elevators.

They waited several minutes and finally an empty elevator arrived. They got on and rode silently up to the eighth floor, both lost in their own thoughts. They got out at the right floor and walked into Joe's room.

Ty gasped when she saw Joe for only the second time since the shooting. He was sitting stiff as a board, face turned towards the window, his hands clenched in fists around the starched white covers. His knuckles were as white as the blankets under them from the pressure he was exerting and it looked like he was fighting back tears from all of the rapid blinking and sniffling he was doing. Ty's maternal instincts kicked into overdrive and she walked quickly to Joe's side. Sitting down, she put her hand on his right cheek and turned his face to hers.

"Joey, what's wrong?" she asked, staring penetratingly into his eyes.

He snorted and looked away. "It's not important." He growled, trying to get Ty to drop the subject.

"That's bullshit. I know Bones was here and I want to know what he said." Ty laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Fuck…Ty…Billy will you give us a minute?" Joe finally asked, hesitantly.

"Whatever it is, you can say it in front of me. If you can tell her, you sure as shit can tell me." Billy spat, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorframe.

Ty turned to him and cocked an eyebrow.

Billy shook his head once. He wasn't leaving until Joe talked. What right did Ty have to know what was wrong with **HIS **brother? And since when did Joe feel more comfortable talking to Ty about his problems?

Joe closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, obviously trying to calm down. "Yeah, Bones was here. He found out about Liz and the baby and…shit. He was so pissed. He demanded that I 'man-up and join the fucking gang already'. Ty…it's just…I…" Joe trailed off, fighting for the right words.

"You don't want to join the gang?" Ty guessed.

Joe's eyes searched her face, then Billy's, relaxing slightly when neither of them looked like they were going to start screaming.

"Of course you don't. Jesus, you have a kid on the way, a fiancé that would be uber pissed if you did, not to mention that that's not Bones' decision to make. It's up the me and Billy to decide who joins so, no worries."

"But what about Bones?" Joe chewed his lip nervously.

Ty laughed. "I'll take care of him. You know how much he loves me."

"Sure, Ty. Thanks." Joe said and they switched to lighter topics of conversation. Well, Ty tried to switch topic but the boys barely acknowledged what she said with grunts or nods of their heads. After about an hour of failed attempts at starting conversation, Ty shut her mouth and just sat on the edge of Joe's bed.

All three of them looked up when Liz walked in the room.

"Hey baby." She purred, walking over to Joe and kissing him lightly on the mouth. She pulled back enough to look at him when he didn't respond. "Joe…honey, what's wrong?" she bit her lip and stared at him worriedly.

Joe glanced at Ty and then back at Liz.

"I think its time to go." Ty got up, snapping her fingers at Billy to get his attention.

Ty smirked when she saw his jaw tense and his hands clench into fists at her unspoken command.

They both left the room and the door had barely closed behind them when Billy snapped.

"What the fuck was that? You can't just fucking snap your fingers and expect me to follow you like some dog." Billy glared at her, obviously restraining the urge to hit her, like he would have to anyone else who tried to pull the same shit.

"I know but it did get you out of the room." Ty laughed. "I just didn't want to be in there when the shit hit the fan." She reached up to cup his jaw in her hand but he slapped it away.

Through the closed door they heard Liz shouting and a nurse came rushing down the hallway. She opened the door and Liz's volume increased ten-fold. "And another thing, you fucking call me if Bones ever tries something like this again. Our baby is none of his damn business."

"Miss, you need to lower your voice. You are disturbing the other patients and raising his blood pressure too high. If you do it again, I will have security remove you from the building." The nurse 

stated firmly, while glancing nervously at the two heavily tattooed people standing next to the doorway. She wasn't interested in pissing off a known ganglord or his woman.

"Sorry." Liz mumbled and threw herself into the chair at the foot of Joe's bed.

The nurse closed the door and walked back down the hallway.

"See? You didn't want to be in there for that." Billy shrugged and stalked angrily down the hall.

Ty caught up to him in three steps and shoved him against the wall. "Don't you fucking walk away from me when I'm talking to you." She growled, glaring into his eyes.

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do." Billy spat, shoving her back. She stumbled but recovered quickly and slapped the back of his head as he walked down the hallway.

"What the fuck did I just say about walking away from me when I'm talking?" she hissed, her emerald eyes sparkling with fury.

Billy shoved her up against the wall and held her there, pinning her with his elbow across her throat. He glowered at her, his sea-green eyes flashing fire.

"You don't own me, bitch. Get that through your thick fuckin' skull." Ty's eyes narrowed and she shoved him away from her.

"What you need to get through your thick skull is that we are equals in this." The waved her hand back and forth between them. "When I snapped my fingers at you, my only goal was to get you riled enough to leave Joe's room before Liz started screaming. I wasn't implying that I controlled you or that I was better than you in any way shape or form. It was a stupid thing to do and…I'm sorry." Ty said. Shrugging her shoulders in defeat, she walked past him and out the front doors to her car.

Billy stood there for a few moments, trying to process what happened. _Oh, shit. That wasn't that big a deal. She didn't mean it the way you thought she did. She's not Bones and she would never disrespect you the way he does. Did I really almost choke her?...over her snapping her fingers at me? Fuck. She's not gonna get over that very soon. Damn it._ "Fuck." He growled under his breath and half-jogged, half fast-walked to catch up with Ty.

He pulled up short, just outside the doors of the hospital. Ty was slumped over the steering wheel, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably, sobbing. Billy grimaced and walked slowly to the car. Stopping next to the driver's side, he knocked on the window. Ty jumped and wiped her hands quickly over her face hoping to hide any traces that she had been crying.

Billy opened the car door and grabbed her lightly around the wrist, gently pulling her out of the car. She got out and stood next to the open door.

He closed the door and leaned against it, pulling Ty flush against him and wrapping his arms around her waist. Billy stared into her eyes and she looked away to avoid letting him read her like an open book…like he always did.

"So, you gonna tell me what all that was really about back there?" he tipped her chin up gently, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"I…oh, hell. I don't know. I think it's mostly about Joe and how in the hell I'm going to keep Bones from forcing him to join the gang. Bones doesn't take no for an answer…not even from me." Ty sighed and rested her forehead against Billy's shoulder.

"Babe, this isn't the most important thing to worry about right now. Let's just get through this thing with Danny tonight then we'll worry about what to do to Bones, alright? Trust me on this. We'll figure it out, okay?" He pecked her lightly on the cheek and she smiled.

"Thanks for being so sweet."

Billy smirked down at her. "Just don't let it get back to the guys?"

"Never." She reached up and gripped the back of his neck. Pulling his head down, she kissed him fiercely once and stepped away. Looking at her watch, she cursed. "We gotta get going. It's noon and I have a bunch of shit to do before the party tonight."

XxxxX

Thanks to SexySadie and Extraho for their reviews! If you liked it, let me know! I will hopefully be able to post now every Sunday, that's my goal anyway. Thanks for reading


	14. Married?

Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Her first stop was Heco's place to collect the earnings from last night. They drove in companionable silence with Ty sometimes humming along with a song on the radio. Once at Heco's they got out of the car and walked up the dank, dingy staircase and equally disgusting hallway that led to Heco's front door. Stopping outside the door marked number 13, Ty looked at Billy and smirked. A quiet scream of pleasure echoed through the door.

"Do you want to do the honors or should I?" Billy nodded and banged on the door three times as hard as his shoulder would allow.

They heard Heco mutter "Fuck." After several moments and assorted bumps and thuds the door finally opened on a boxer-clad, glaring Heco.

"What the fuck?" he demanded angrily, glaring at Ty.

Billy stepped out of the shadows next to the door and Heco jumped about a foot in the air. "Shit, man. Don't do that."

"Where's the money?" Billy snapped, not happy with Heco's attitude towards Ty. Heco's hand fumbled around next to the door and emerged with the canvas bag.

"Here." Heco said, thrusting the bag at Ty. "Anything else?"

"Nah. Have fun." Ty said, turning around and walking back down to the car. "I wonder who he had in there?" she mused aloud. "It had better of been Cassy or she'll kill him." Billy chuckled.

"We'll have to ask the next time we see him."

They both got in the car, with Billy driving this time, and headed over to the bodyshop.

After turning in the pervious nights take, they went to the liquor store and bought over 500 worth of top-shelf alcohol for the nights festivities. This was in addition to the fully stocked bar that the warehouse already had.

"Damn, woman. Think you got enough shit for those fuckers?" Billy glared at her as she pulled out a roll of hundred dollar bills to pay the cashier.

"Fuck Billy. You really think this is all for them?" She rolled her eyes and counted out five of the bills. "Whatever we don't use tonight we'll take with us for some other party. It's not like we're wasting it or anything." The cashier's jaw dropped at Ty's tone of irritation. Surely he wasn't going to let some woman talk to him like that? He was Billy Darley. The cashier shook his head and handed her change back.

"Oh. Alright. As long as it's not gonna be wasted." Billy smiled and wrapped an arm possessively around her waist. "You done?" He growled at the cashier who was staring at Ty with confusion and lust written all over his face.

"Yes, yes sir." The cashier stammered. "Can I help you out with these?" he asked, pointing at the bags lined up along the counter.

"Sure." Ty said, grabbing half of them and walking out to her car. Between them, Billy and the cashier grabbed the rest and followed her.

"Damn, she's strong."

"Yep." Billy smirked, proud of his woman. _His woman? Where the fuck did that come from?_

They loaded the bags in the back of the trunk and Ty got in the driver's seat.

"If you need anything else for the party, I'm sure I can get it for you." The cashier stammered and then blushed at his forwardness.

"Sure." Billy said, getting in the car and shutting the door behind him. Ty glanced over at him.

"What's that look for?" she asked, starting up the car and heading over to the warehouse.

"Nothing, really. You're just strong, that's all."

"Thanks." Ty smiled, happy that he had complimented her. It wasn't something he was known to do very often, so when he did it was a big deal…at least to her.

Stopping at the warehouse, they unloaded the bags made sure that the bar was set up for the night. Ty checked that everything was done according to plan in the main and side rooms. She smiled in relief when it looked even better than she expected.

"Remind me to give Tommy and Spink a bonus this weekend."

"Why?" Billy glanced at her then went back to examining the room. He couldn't see that anything was different and Ty smiled at his slight look of confusion.

"So, you know how we were talking about converting the warehouse into a club?" Billy nodded once and continued looking around the room for the changes that Ty was so happy about. "Well, I thought that instead of using the existing structure that we would demolish this one and build a new one in its place."

Billy shook his head in confusion. "I don't get how that has anything to do with the plan."

"I have the demolition scheduled for 8am tomorrow morning. Spink was a licensed demolition contractor before he joined the gang so he had Tommy help him rig the charges. If someone somehow manages to find several dead gang members with random bullet holes in them and blood alcohol levels of say, two or three times the legal limit, the cops aren't going to be terribly interested in the investigation. And even if they are, Bones owns this place on paper so any trouble will be connected to him and hopefully stop there." Ty smirked with pride for the plan she had concocted.

"It's a good plan. So, what all do you still have to do to get ready for tonight?" Billy asked as they walked toward the car.

"I've gotta get my nails done then get dressed so you're on your own until 10 or so."

"Shit woman, its only 3:30 now. Do you seriously need six hours to get ready for that fucker?" Billy fumed, glaring at Ty.

"No, like I said, I'm getting my nails done. You probably forgot, but I always get a massage and a pedicure whenever I do that. That takes around two hours. Then I have to shower and get dressed, do my hair, do my makeup and head to the warehouse at around 8:30 or so to set up the bar and get everyone organized. So, no this isn't all for Danny." Ty sighed deeply and shook her head. "You have no idea how happy I'll be when this whole thing is over and everything calms down again. Now, out, so I can go."

Billy grunted in agreement and leaned across the gear shaft. He grasped Ty's head lightly between his hands and pressed a gentle kiss to her pouting lips. Ty growled deep in her throat, sounding almost feral and threw her arms around his neck. She locked her lips to his and fiercely held him in place. She forced her tongue into his mouth, practically raping him. She abruptly released him and leaned back into her seat, panting heavily.

Billy sat there stunned for a moment then broke into a smirk. "What was that all about? Not that I mind at all…"

Ty blushed faintly and chewed nervously on the corner of her lower lip. "I don't know. I…I love you, alright? I just wanted you to know that, you know, just in case something happens tonight." Ty blurted hesitantly.

"Babe, nothing is going to happen tonight. Your plan is a good one and I know how good of a shot you are so there really isn't anything to worry about. And besides, I'll be there to back you up. Now, go do your thing and I'll see you at the warehouse." Billy kissed her one more time before getting out of the car. Ty pulled out of her parking space and squealed her tires as she sped toward the spa.

Billy turned to walk upstairs but stopped when he heard the familiar rumble of Liz's truck pulling into the parking lot. Liz stopped the truck right in front of Billy. Se got out and went to walk past him up the stairs when he surprised her by laying a hand on her shoulder.

"How's Joey doin'?" he asked quietly, his normally commanding tone softened. If she didn't know better she would say that he almost sounded…hesitant?

"He's good. They want to keep him for a few more days to make sure that he doesn't get an infection or something." Liz smiled. "That's not really what you wanted to talk to me about though is it?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Call it my women's intuition. What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about Ty." Billy said, staring at Liz, trying to gage her reaction.

"Um…okay. Sure. Let's go upstairs where we can talk more comfortably." Billy followed Liz upstairs and after unlocking the door they both went in and sat on the couch. Once she was comfortably settled Liz turned to Billy. "Ok. Shoot. What do you want to know?"

After several minutes Billy finally spoke. "Ty's never mentioned…getting married, has she?"

"What? Ya'll are getting married? Shit. Seriously? You and Ty? Married?" Liz shrieked, a mixture of joy, suspicion and anger warring across her face.

"Shit. No…I mean, we aren't engaged or anything. Fuck." Billy ran his hands against his scalp, gripping the back of his neck with one hand and rubbing firmly to alleviate the headache already beginning to build.

"Okay, so if you aren't engaged then what are you talking about?" Liz crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, unconsciously doing a very good impression of how Ty looked when she was pissed at him.

"What I meant was, has she ever mentioned wanting to get married?" Billy gulped audibly and stared at Liz.

Liz laughed. "No, she hasn't. Ty isn't exactly the marrying type." Liz shook her head and smiled at him. "You two are too much alike to even consider getting married. You could probably pull off living together for a while but I don't think she'd even do that, what with Will to consider. He needs stability in his life and honestly, with the lifestyle that Ty has when she's with you…I just don't think she'd do that to Will."

Billy clenched his teeth. "So, what you're saying is that I'm not good enough for either of them." It wasn't a question and Liz paled at his tone.

"I'm sorry Billy. I didn't mean it like that. Shit. I would love to have you as part of the family. I mean, hell, you practically are anyway with as long as you and Ty were together before. If you try to make this work, you can't have the kind of apocalyptic fights that you two used to have. Will doesn't need to be exposed to that kind of environment." Liz stated, trying to defend herself. "I think this is a conversation you need to have with Ty once things settle down around here. But, if she does mention it, I'll let you know, okay?"

"Sure." Billy got up and stalked upstairs. He intended to think more about what Liz said but when he walked in the door and lay in the couch, he fell asleep within seconds. Apparently he wasn't as recovered from the shooting as he thought.

**XxxxX**

**Thanks to SexySadie, Extraho and lauraxxx for your reviews. They really mean a lot and keep me writing and trying my best to post on time. **

**Laura, I promise there will be interaction between Billy and Will, I just haven't gotten to that part of the story yet. I promise I'll get there, it might just take longer than you would like. **


	15. He's Gone

Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"It was good to see you Ty. I'll see you in a couple of weeks to get those nails filled, right?"

Ty smiled, "Maybe. Thanks Sandy. Say hello to Oz for me." She said, hugging him and walking out to her car. Checking her watch she was dismayed to see that it was already 7pm. The massage took longer than it was supposed to. Sandy just couldn't stop talking about Will whom Ty had been stupid enough to mention when he had asked what was new with her. Ty got in her car and headed towards Liz's apartment. She gently tapped her nails on the steering wheel and sang along to whatever random song was on the radio. Once she parked she walked up the stairs and into the apartment.

"Liz, I'm home." Ty said, kicking her flip-flops off and going into the kitchen to grab some dinner. Searching through the fridge she found some pizza that she put in the microwave. Liz walked into the kitchen just as the timer dinged signaling that the food was done.

"You look relaxed." Liz stated, flopping down in one of the chairs around the small circular table.

"Yeah, I am. I had a nice talk with Sandy and the massage helped a bit too."

"Oh, that's nice." Liz's tone was decidedly distracted and piqued Ty's interest.

"What's up with you? You seem a bit out of it." Ty finished one slice of pizza and started on a second.

"Oh, it's nothing really. Billy just came down for a little chat this afternoon." Liz said in an almost dismissive tone that didn't fool Ty for a second.

"Somehow, when you say it like that, I have a problem believing you. What did he say?" Ty put the slice of pizza down and stared pointedly at her sister.

"You've got to promise that you won't say anything to him about this, okay? He didn't tell me not to say anything but I'm sure he didn't want me mentioning it to you. I just don't want him pissed off at me. Promise?" Liz asked, chewing on her thumbnail.

"Alright. I promise, now spill." Ty said, curious in spite of or maybe because of the 'danger' of a pissed off Billy.

"He asked me if you had ever mentioned getting married." Liz finally blurted.

"Shit." Ty said. She sat there staring blankly for a few moments before getting up from the table. She threw the rest of the pizza in the trash and went to her room.

Liz followed and leaned on the doorframe, watching Ty pick out clothes for that night. " 'Shit?' That's it? Aren't you going to say anything else?" Liz stared at her older sister for a moment, not really sure how to read the emotion on her face.

"I really don't have time to talk about this now. Suffice it to say that neither he nor I are the marrying type. The best thing to do is just forget that either of these conversations ever happened. I love him and, as cheesy as it sounds, I always will but I promised myself that I would never go through what mom went through when dad died. I'm not interested in that kind of pain." Ty said, brushing past Liz and into the bathroom.

Liz rolled her eyes and snorted. "That's a really lame excuse and you know it." She mumbled, walking into her room to get ready for work.

Ty emerged from the bathroom several minutes later wearing a black jean mini-skirt that barely covered her rear end and a Detroit Redwings jersey tied in a knot right under her breasts so that her entire abdomen showed. She walked out into the living room and was bent over sliding on her red Converse when Liz walked out of the kitchen.

"Shit. That is a sight that I could have gone forever without seeing."

"Then don't look." Ty said, straightening up and turning to glare menacingly at Liz.

"That look doesn't scare me anymore. You know that right?" Liz scoffed, flopping down on the couch.

"Don't you have to work?" Ty asked, grabbing her keys.

"I did but Tammi called and wanted to switch so she'd have next Saturday off."

"Alright, whatever. Just don't stay up too late. You need your rest."

"Sure, mom, whatever you say. See you later?"

"Yeah, but not till tomorrow. I'll probably spend the night at Billy's."

"Alright. Bye." Liz said, pointedly turning up the volume on the TV.

Ty left, closing the door and locking the dead bolt behind her trying to keep Liz as safe as possible during the night. She practically pranced with excitement as she walked to her car. Getting in, she cranked up her music as loud as her speakers would go without blowing.

After what seemed like no time at all Ty pulled up in front of the warehouse, and was pleased to see that Heco and Spink's cars were already here. She parked and walked into the building. Spink was the first to notice her and he whooped appreciatively.

"Damn, woman. You tryin' to get Billy pissed?"

Ty smirked. "What? This? Why would this piss him off?"

Tommy piped up. "You are practically naked. Has he seen you yet?"

The smirk left Ty's face. "Um…no. He'll be fine…it doesn't look that bad does it?" she chewed the corner of her lip nervously, a bit of insecurity showing through her otherwise confident veneer.

Spink laughed. "If you looked any better, I think all of us would be all over you and damn the consequences. At least I would be…if it wasn't for the fact that Billy would kill me." The rest of the men nodded in agreement and Ty smiled.

"Thanks guys. A girl likes to hear that she looks good every so often. So, is everything ready for tonight?" She walked over to the bar and examined the horde of bottles on the shelf. Satisfied that there would be enough to drink, she dimmed the lights to a comfortable level and turned the music up. A thumping bass beat poured from the speakers and Ty grinned. Everything was absolutely perfect.

Spink and Tommy had set up a pool table and dartboard along the back wall with circular tables and chairs in front of the bar. The atmosphere was cozy and looked like they used it every night when in reality they only used it for very special occasions…like tonight.

Ty checked her phone and was happy to see that it was already 9:00. Only two more hours and the fun could begin. To pass the time she played Heco in a game or four of pool. The gang surrounded them and watched intently as their two best players battled.

Several minutes later Ty was bent over the table trying to make the winning shot of the 8 ball to the right corner pocket when she heard a feral growl erupt from the direction of the doorway. She jumped and missed the crucial shot by an inch. Throwing the pool cue across the room, she stood up and whipped around to see a ferocious looking Billy storming toward her. She planted her feet shoulder width apart and put her hands on her hips.

"What the fuck is your problem Billy?"

"You dressed up for that mother fucking asshole again?" Billy roared, stalking up to her and stopping mere inches from her face.

Ty rolled her eyes in exasperation. "No. How many times do I have to fucking tell you that this isn't for him? All this does is make my job just a tiny bit easier so back the fuck off." Ty roared, finally reaching her level of intolerance for Billy's possessiveness.

"You know what I think? I think you really do like that fucker and would rather have him as your little fuck toy." Billy shouted, nostrils flaring and panting heavily.

Ty stepped back as if he'd physically slapped her. "You honestly believe that I'd rather have him than you…the father of my child?" She whispered, her voice an echo of the pain wracking her heart.

The gang gasped audibly at Ty's confession. No one but Billy and Joe knew about Will so they were all shocked.

Somewhat mollified by her tone, Billy shrugged and walked out the door. He need some air and to get a handle on his raging emotions. Ty followed him, determined to hash this out tonight.

Leaving through the back door, Billy stopped and lit up a cigarette.

"So what the fuck was that all about?" Ty demanded, bursting through the door and slamming it against the wall in her rush to follow him.

He sniffed and took a long drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke out slowly through pursed lips, giving himself time to gather his thoughts. "Ty…I'm…sorry." He mumbled, almost to softly for her to hear.

"It's alright. I'm sorry that I wore this. It wasn't to try to make you jealous or piss you off or anything like that. Dressing like this just makes nights like tonight easier and it relaxes me." Ty stepped in front of him and gripped the back of his neck, pulling his head down to her level. Pressing her forehead to his, emerald green eyes met stormy sea green. "Billy, I love you. Just you. There was never anyone before you and there won't be anyone after. I know you don't have any reason to, but please trust me on this."

Billy had never seen her more serious than she was at that moment and he breathed a silent sigh of relief. It wasn't that he didn't trust her; he just needed to hear her say it.

"Catylina, I do trust you. Now, lets go back inside and get ready to do this thing." They walked back inside to the stares and suspicious glares of the entire gang.

"What the hell Ty?" Spink demanded. "Why would you keep something like that from us?"

Ty snorted. "Did you not listen to any of the conversation I had with Oz before my first meeting with Danny?"

"No. Listening to your private conversations is not what I'm paid to do." Spink stated defensively.

Glancing around at the angry and disapproving faces of her men she decided to tell them all at once. "Alright. Five years ago I got pregnant with Billy's baby and instead of telling him I chose to leave and raise William on my own. I got a phone call from Bones two weeks ago asking me to come back and do what I do best. No one knew about William until Joe saw him a few nights ago. Any questions?"

Bodie piped up. As Billy's right hand man he felt it was his job to protect his boss and best friend. "So, are you just gonna leave when this is over?"

"That's kind of up in the air right now. When I figure it out, I'll let you know."

"Just so you know, we missed you." Tommy said, smiling sheepishly at her.

"Aww. I missed you guys too. Alright, Danny will be here in a bit and we need to make sure that we are all in place before that happens." Ty said, seriously fighting the very sappy urge to hug each of her men and thank them for their loyalty.

Billy glanced at her watch and grimaced. "It's 10:45. I'd better get to the side room before he sees me and it blows the whole thing."

He disappeared into the side room as he and Ty had previously agreed on and the gang went back to looking nonchalant and tried to relax. Their jobs tonight would be easy, just drink with the men from Danny's gang and when Ty gave the signal they would take them out.

Ty walked up to the bar and had Dog pour her a very weak Jack and Coke. Her goal tonight was not to get drunk, just play a very convincing one. Taking a sip of the mostly Coke drink she cringed when she heard the side door open and several pairs of booted feet tread heavily into the room. She turned and plastered a big shit eating grin on her face.

"I'm so glad you could make it." She purred, walking up to Danny and suction cupping herself to his side. His ice-blue eyes flashed with desire and she knew the outfit was working. "What would you like to drink?" she asked as she guided them towards the bar.

"An apple martini." Danny said and Ty had to repress a snort of contempt. _What a girly drink! At this rate it was going to take forever to get him drunk._ "I'd like to introduce you to my men." He smiled as he took a sip of the electric green drink in his hand.

"Sure." Ty smiled and turned to face the men forming a loose semi-circle around her.

Pointing at each of them in turn, Danny listed off their names. "That's Johnny, Vito, Sal, Mikey and Robby."

They all nodded to her as he said each name. Each of Danny's men had the same slicked back black hair, were all rather overweight and looked like stereotypical Italian mobsters.

"Nice to meet you." Ty said, fake smiling again. "The one behind the bar is Dog, feel free to drink as much as you want. It's my treat. I'm just so glad the fighting is over!" She exclaimed, resting her head on Danny's shoulder. "The two playing pool are Spink and Tommy. Bodie and Baggy are playing darts and Jamie's the one watching them. Heco is floating around here somewhere; I guess you'll meet him later. Again, bother Dog if you want drinks." Ty guided Danny over to the pool table and leaned against it, watching the game in progress. All of Danny's men ordered whisky and Dog poured them three fingers each of the amber liquid. They seemed to be intent on getting as drunk as possible as quickly as possible as they all chugged down their drinks in one long gulp.

"Your men seem to be enjoying themselves." Ty giggled.

Danny snorted. "To be honest, they were a bit apprehensive about coming her tonight and I'm hoping the alcohol will loosen them up. I told them there was nothing to worry about." Danny wrapped his arm around Ty's waist and squeezed her until she almost couldn't breathe. She lightly gripped his arm and leaned even closer to him, trying to unobtrusively relax his grip.

_That will leave a bruise and Billy will be pissed_ Ty mused. "Would you like to play?" she giggled, that high-pitched annoying high school cheerleader giggle, as Tommy threw his pool cue down.

Spink smirked. "That's why you shouldn't play with the big boys."

"Aww. Did Tommy lose again?" Heco mocked, walking out of the bathroom, wiping his hands on a black bandanna that he stuck in his back pocket.

"Fuck you." Tommy growled, storming into the bathroom and slamming the door behind him.

"Touchy little fuck, isn't he?" Danny chuckled.

Ty stepped away from him, claiming that she had to use the little girls room. She walked quickly into the side room where she planned to take Danny later that night. Closing and bolting the door securely behind her, she collapsed against the wall and shoved her fist into her mouth, shrieking around it as quietly as possible. "That stupid fucker. I swear if he wasn't going to be dead by tonight, I would kill him." She growled under her breath.

"How's it goin' out there?" Billy asked, stepping out of the shadows at the back of the room.

"That little fucker is walking around like he owns the place, talking shit about **MY** men and if he paws me one more time…" Ty trailed off, trying to contain her rage.

Billy lightly tilted her head up to make her look him in the eyes. "This will all be over in a little while. Just know that we are doing the right thing. The slimy little fuck deserves everything that's coming to him." He wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed the length of her body against his. He kissed her thoroughly, enough to make her cheeks redden, eyes dilate with desire and relax completely against his muscled strength. Billy let go of her and she stepped back.

"I love you." Ty stated, kissing him once on the cheek. She turned quickly and unbolted the door. Billy walked back into the shadows and disappeared so completely it was like he had never been there. She walked out the door and was immediately accosted by Spink.

"That little fucker has been talking shit about all of us since you left. Can we please ghost these assholes now?" he whispered harshly, the venom in his tone showing plainly through.

"Alright. Give me a few minutes to get Heco to finish off the game and then the plan will commence." Ty's eyes sparkled with a malicious gleam and Spink was very glad that that look wasn't meant for him. Behind those glittering emerald depths lurked certain death.

They headed back out to the main room and reached it in time to see Danny throw his pool cue against the wall in frustration.

"Sorry, man. It was a fair game." Heco shrugged, indifferent to the obvious rage emanating from Danny.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Ty asked, walking up to him and draping an arm carelessly around his shoulders.

"Nothing." He snapped peevishly.

"I'm getting another drink. Would you like something?" Ty smiled sweetly at him.

Danny just had to smile back at that angelic face. "Sure."

They went over to the bar and Danny ordered three shots of tequila and a three-finger glass of Jack. Drinking the three shots down, Danny's mood improved almost instantaneously.

Ty ordered a shot of Jack and drank it down for a bit of liquid courage. They sat at the bar for several minutes to let Danny slowly sip his drink.

Ty rubbed her hand up and down the length of Danny's thigh. "Let's go somewhere a bit more private." She purred seductively into his ear.

Danny smirked. "Anything for you."

She stood up, grabbed his hand and led him into the side room. She bolted the door behind them and turning towards him, leaned against it. "Just to make sure we aren't interrupted."

Danny stepped up to her and wrapped his ice-cold arms around her back. She suppressed a shudder of revulsion and draped her arms lightly around his neck.

He didn't even bother to kiss her before he started groping her chest and humping his erection against her thigh like some horny little lapdog. The image was so fitting to him that she had to stifle a chuckle. It ended upcoming out as a snort that Danny took as an indication that she was enjoying his attentions. He ran his hands up her sides and under her bra, pulling and twisting her nipples until they ached. She released a hiss of pain that Danny, yet again, managed to misinterpret as a sign of pleasure.

She not so gently maneuvered him backwards until his knees contacted the hard wooden chair in the center of the room. He sat down with a flop and Ty quickly slapped two sets of handcuffs on him, one on each wrist, and secured the other end to the arm rests of the chair.

"Oh, you like things a bit kinky do you?" Danny grinned, not comprehending the seriousness of his situation.

"No, she doesn't, actually." Billy said, stepping quietly out of the shadows and walking around the chair to face Danny.

"What the hell?" Danny managed to squeak out, panic evident on his face.

"You were just too damn gullible. You arrogance was your downfall, really." Ty smirked. "Did you honestly think that I would **ever** be interested in you? You shot my boyfriend, nearly killed my sister's fiancé and threatened my son's safety. I've fucking had enough of you to last a lifetime." Ty growled. She balled up her fist and let it fly, landing a solid blow to Danny's stomach. He gasped for air and groaned.

"Fuck."

Billy pulled out his SIG P220 semi-automatic pistol with silencer attachment. He pressed the barrel of the gun to the center of Danny's head and pulled the trigger. With a burst that sounded like a high-pitched whistle the gun discharged one bullet. The bullet exploded out of the back of Danny's skull, splattering chunks of bone and gobbets of blood drenched brain matter all over the floor behind his chair. Danny's eyes had widened in shock but drooped down and were now closed in death. Ty heaved a sigh of relief.

"Let's get this place cleared out and go home." Billy smiled. "Thanks for letting me kill him. I really hated that fucker."

Ty took the handcuffs off and stuck them in her pocket. Billy unlocked the door and they heard a series of five shots echo from the main room. They walked into the main room and saw all five of Danny's men slumped in their chairs around the circular table that they had been sitting at. Almost simultaneously Heco, Tommy, Baggy, Dog and Spink put their guns back in the waistbands of their pants.

"Dog, Tommy- box up the booze and get it into the van. It's parked out back. The rest of you grab the pool table and the rest of this crap. We have ten minutes then we gotta be gone." Ty commanded and they rushed to follow her orders.

Exactly five minutes later everything was loaded in the vehicles and Ty and Spink stood out front talking.

"Thanks so much for all of your help these past few days. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I'm just happy I could help. Now, the rest of you need to get out of here before I can blow this thing."

They all decided to meet at the Four Roses to celebrate so the only ones left at the building were Spink and Tommy. Tommy drove Spink's car a safe distance away. After pressing the detonate button, Spink ran as fast as he could to where Tommy was waiting with the car.

Several seconds passed and a low, rumbling growl shattered the peaceful silence of the night. Looking backwards Spink saw that the bricks from the warehouse had imploded into a small pile and a billowing cloud of dust and smoke was heading towards them.

He reached the car and slammed the passenger door shut just as the car was engulfed in the cloud.

Tommy patted him on the back. "Good job, man. Ty will be happy."

"Yeah, I think so too. Let's go get wasted." Tommy started the car and ten minutes later they were parking in front of the gang's favorite bar.

**XxxxX**

**Sorry about this chapter taking so long. I just can't believe I finally killed him off. Looking at it now, it seems a bit anticlimactic… oh well, hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. There will probably only be a couple more chapters to this story. I'm looking forward to writing Billy/Will interactions…let me know what you think, I'm really not sure about this chapter…**


	16. The End

Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Ty blinked and rubbed her hand over her face. She lay there for a moment trying to figure out where she was. Rolling over she saw Billy laying face down on the bed next to her, his arms crossed under his head and breathing slowly in and out.

_I remember now. We got shit-faced last night and come back to his place rather than waking Liz up._ Ty squinted and tried to decide if she had a headache or not. If she didn't take some aspirin first, she would have a migraine by lunchtime. Glancing at the clock she was surprised to see that it was only 9:30 in the morning. She slipped out of bed as quietly as possible and padded into the bathroom to raid Billy's medicine cabinet. Finding the pill bottle, she poured three out into her hand and swallowed them with a drink of water from the faucet. Her stomach grumbled and she realized that the last time she ate was during that…conversation with Liz yesterday.

She walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. She grabbed Billy's shirt from last night and put it on. She breathed in Billy's unique scent and was tempted to get back in bed and maul him. She resisted the urge and went into the kitchen.

She made really strong coffee and by the time it was done Billy had managed to crawl out of bed, put on a pair of pants and wander into the kitchen. She smiled, drinking the sight of the intricate black tattoos crawling across his skin. She always was a sucker for ink. Pouring them both a cup of coffee, she sat down at the table and handed him the steaming black mug.

"Thanks." He grumbled, voice still husky from sleep.

"You're welcome." She took a sip of her coffee and smiled as it wormed its way down her throat, warming her from the inside out. "I'm going to go see Bones this morning and get our payment for last night then I'm going to go pick up Will from my Aunt Evie's house. You are more than welcome to come with me if you want?" she suggested hopefully, not sure what his answer would be.

"Let's get some breakfast first then we'll go."

"Really? You'll come with me?" Ty smiled, excited that he was willing to go with her to get their son.

"Sure. I need to meet him if I ever expect him to get to know me." Billy half-smiled at her and she couldn't resist leaning across the table to kiss him. She nibbled playfully on his full lower lip and he gripped the back of her head, pulling her in for a much more satisfactory kiss. She pulled back and smiled at him. Billy sighed and rubbed his hands against his scalp, his normal sign of feeling either angry or nervous. Ty couldn't tell what was going on in his head so she asked.

"What's up?"

"I'm…concerned that he won't like me." Billy admitted haltingly.

"I'm not gonna lie. He will probably be a bit standoffish at first but give him a chance to get used to you and I'm sure you'll get along great. He's just not used to all of the "scary" tattoos." Ty smiled gently, amused at Billy's obvious nervousness.

"You have tattoos, how are mine any different?" Billy frowned at her, slightly confused.

"He's just used to me. He's seen me almost everyday since he was born. You are this big, scary man that he's never met before who is covered in tattoos. It's just one aspect of what is making him nervous. You'll both be fine. I promise."

"Alright." He grudgingly conceded the point, still nervous but unable (unwilling?) to talk any more about his feelings. "Let's eat then go see Bones."

Ty got up from the table and made some scrambled eggs and toast. They ate quickly, looking at each other from time to time and smiling. Washing up from breakfast, Ty squeaked when Billy stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nibbled at the exposed column of her neck. She leaned into his embrace and sighed in contentment. He bit down on her earlobe and a jolt of desire shot straight to her core.

"If you keep that up we'll never get out of here." She mumbled reluctantly. Billy chuckled.

"I'm going to take a shower. You should probably get some clothes from Liz's place. I don't think any of my stuff would fit you."

"Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes." Ty said, setting the last plate in the dish drainer.

Billy stepped back and she walked toward the door.

"Did I mention that I like you in my clothes?"

Ty smirked. "I'll have to remember that." She grabbed her keys and went downstairs to Liz's apartment. Unlocking the door, she slipped quietly inside. She quickly took a shower and dressed in a long sleeve black t-shirt with a bleeding heart/dagger design on the front and a pair of worn dark wash jeans. Liz knocked on her door as she was tying her boots.

"Come in." Ty called, standing up and flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Where were you last night?" Liz demanded angrily.

"Why? What's wrong?" Ty stared quizzically at her sister.

"The warehouse was on the news this morning. It blew up!" Liz exclaimed.

"Oh, well it wasn't scheduled for demolition until this morning. That's weird." Ty said dismissively.

"It was scheduled for demolition? Why? What are you up to now?" Liz demanded, angry that she had been kept in the dark about her sister's plans.

"Billy and I decided that we are going to rebuild the warehouse and make a club out of it. No big deal."

"Wait, does that mean you're staying?"

"I think so, at least for a while. Will needs to get to know his father and, who knows, maybe something might happen to change my mind about the whole marriage thing." Ty smiled and shrugged. "Billy and I are going to go get Will today so we won't be home till later tonight."

"Alright. See you."

Ty grabbed her wallet and shoved it in her back pocket. She opened the door and almost ran into Billy who was standing at the front door, his hand poised to knock.

"Hey gorgeous. Ready to go?" Billy asked; backing up so Ty could shut the front door.

"Yep."

They walked down stairs and Billy stopped by his car. "I'm driving."

"Sure. Hey, whose night is it to run the corner?" Ty asked, getting into the car and carefully shutting the door. Billy was a bit protective of his baby and always got pissy if his car doors were slammed.

"I don't know. That's your department." Billy shrugged. Before she left, Ty was the one who always did the schedules for the corner, he never knew who was supposed to be running it and he was okay with that. His job was just to deliver the money to Bones, she took care of everything else. He started the car and pulled out of the parking space. Turning out of the parking lot, he headed over to Bones' Bodyshop.

"I'm gonna have Dog and Jamie run it…if that's alright?" Ty asked hesitantly, chewing nervously on her lower lip.

"Whatever you say. As long as they get their jobs done, I don't care who runs it." Billy shook his head. All of a sudden Ty was asking for his approval. She never used to do that and it confused him. Never one to talk about his feelings, he let the thought slide and just concentrated on driving.

Five minutes later they stopped in back of Bones' shop. They got out and walked into the building. Ty wrinkled her nose at the mixed smell of wet paint and sweat that assaulted her senses.

"Shit, this place stinks." Ty grimaced.

"You got a problem with it, you clean it." Bones growled from the back room.

Ty rolled her eyes and walked into Bones office. "No, thanks anyway though. Maybe you could get Sherry to clean it for you." Billy shot her a look and she stopped talking.

"Have you ghosted that little fucker yet?" Bones demanded, wiping an oily cloth over his knuckles.

"Yeah, last night. Just thought you ought to know." Ty shrugged, suddenly looking almost nervous in Bones' presence.

"Whatever. The money will be in your account by this afternoon." Bones waved his hand dismissively but Ty ignored him, standing stock still in front of his desk. "You can get the fuck out of my office now." Bones growled, irritated at her persistence.

"Bones…Joey is not joining the gang." Ty stated, a mixture of defiance and hesitation evident in her tone. Bones put the cloth that he had been holding down and looked at her over the broken frames of his glasses.

"He's not? And when did you make this decision?" his voice quiet but in a way that was even more intimidating because of its softness.

"Last night. I've thought about it a lot in the past couple of days and I don't want him to be a part of this lifestyle. He's already way too deep into the drug dealing and it's not safe. He's got a child on the way and he and Liz deserve better than what this kind of life can give them." Ty blurted.

"humph." Bones grunted, glaring at her. His eyes slid slowly from her face to focus on Billy. "Do you agree with her?"

Billy nodded once. He did agree with her, although, he thought it might have been better to put this off for a while. Hell, if it were up to him, he would have had Joe join the gang and be done with it. He had learned a long time ago that if he disagreed with Bones it meant beatings or worse and he wasn't usually willing to cross him.

Bones watery blue eyes closed for a moment and when he opened them it was evident that he had come to some kind of conclusion. "Fine, I'll let him off the hook for now but so help me, if either of you stupid fucks gets yourselves killed, he's taking over as second in command."

Ty's posture relaxed slightly and she nodded. "Thank you."

"Get the fuck out of my sight now." Bones commanded, pointing angrily at the door.

Ty skittered across the floor in her haste to obey. Billy followed at a more leisurely pace. They got to the car and Ty collapsed into her seat, practically sobbing with relief.

"Shit, Ty. The next time you decide to poke the sleeping dragon, please leave me out of it. I don't want him getting pissed at me and trying to fucking kill me or something." Billy growled, glaring at her.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to do this now and get it out of the way. I feel much better knowing that Joe doesn't have to turn out like us. I mean, I know he could kill a man if he had to, I just don't want him to have to make that decision." Ty said apologetically.

"It's fine. Just don't do that to me again. Now, where is your Aunt Evie's house?" Billy asked, starting the car and pulling onto the main street.

"She lives on the outskirts of New York. She used to live in Detroit but Bobby moved her to New York when he made it big as a pro hockey player." Ty smiled with pride for her cousin. Hell, with as close as she and Bobby were it was more like brother and sister.

Getting on the freeway, Billy spared a glance at her. Her emerald green eyes were staring out the front window and she had a soft smile on her lips. It was obvious she was reliving good memories and he didn't want to intrude so he just left her alone.

About a half hour later Ty shook her head and looked around. "Sorry about that. I just got caught up thinking about the summers that I used to spend in Detroit with all of them. God, those were some great days." She laughed lightly. "I've turned into a sap haven't I?"

Billy smirked. "Just a bit."

They passed a mile marker sign and she was shocked to see that they had already done a hundred miles. "Fuck. I didn't realize you were going that fast."

Billy looked over at her and smirked. "I never did like driving slow. Felt like wasting time."

Ty smiled. "That just means we'll get there that much faster. I've missed Will so much, I can't wait to see him."

"Do they know we're coming to get him?"

"Um…" Ty thought for a moment, trying to remember if she had called Evelyn to tell her. "Shit. I don't think I called her. I guess I'd better do that." She grimaced guiltily and pressed the speed dial number 4 on her cell phone.

_Hello?_

"Aunt Evie?"

_Catylina, how are you? Is everything okay?_ Ty never called unless she needed something or someone was in trouble so Evie's worry was to be expected.

"Everything is fine. How is Will?"

_He's doing well. He misses you something awful but Bobby has him ice skating every afternoon and Jackie is trying to teach him how to play guitar, so between the two of them he's always busy._

"Thanks for taking such great care of him. Any way, the reason I called is that the job that I was working on got finished early and I'm on my way to come get Will."

_Oh, that's great, honey! I can't wait to see you. When are you going to get here? I'll need a little while to get a room set up for you for the night. Are you going to be staying for a while this time?_

"Um…I wasn't planning on it. I really need to get Will and just head back to Boston." Ty chewed her lip nervously.

_Alright honey, maybe some other time. Did you get a chance to speak to William while you were there?_

"I…um…we'll talk more about it when I get there. I really need to concentrate on driving."

Evie chuckled. _Alright love. Drive safe and we'll see you in a couple of hours._

Billy glanced at her as she flipped her phone closed and was surprised to see that she was still chewing the corner of her lip.

"What?" Ty jumped and glanced guiltily at him

"Um…nothing." She murmured, not wanting to have this conversation now, especially when Billy was driving.

"Yeah, right. Uh huh. Spill it. What's wrong?" Billy stared at her, curious about what was bothering her.

"I…ok, so this sounds really high school but you have to promise you won't tell Liz that I said anything." Ty stared at him and he chuckled.

"You're right, it does. What is it?"

"Ok, so…Liz kinda told me about the conversation that the two of you had yesterday." Ty blurted nervously.

"hmmph." Billy grunted, unsure of how to respond. The tone of her voice gave him no indication about how she was feeling.

"I…fuck. Ok so, don't take this the wrong way but…" Ty stopped, staring out the window and tried to choose her words very carefully.

"But what?" Billy growled. He was nervous but couldn't figure out if it was because she might say she wanted to get married or that she didn't.

"I'm going to be perfectly honest here. I just don't think that either of us are the…marriage type. I'm honestly terrified of it. Not because being with you for the rest of my life is scary, we fit together. Minus the apocalyptic arguments, we're damn near perfect." Billy smirked and nodded.

"What are you so scared of?" he was curious, they'd never had a conversation quite like this and he was interested to see where it would go.

"Mom and dad were a lot like us before they got married or so Aunt Evie tells me. They fought like cats and dogs but they loved each other so much, it was like they were one person instead of two. They got married right after high school and had me not 6 months later. They had Liz two years after that and they were so happy. They still fought constantly but it wasn't serious, they were just two argumentative people with very fiery personalities. Again, a lot like us. I'm so much like my mother that we could have been twins…at least that's what Evie says." Ty sighed and glanced out the window again. After several moments of silence she started speaking, this time almost whispering, as if what she was going to say was hard for her. "Dad died when I was 6. Mom might as well have died right along with him. She stopped living, taking care of us girls, taking care of herself. She went to work, came home and passed out. She was like a hollow shell of what she used to be. I started taking care of Liz and it was like that for the first two years or so…at least until mom started drinking. When she drank, she would get angry and lash out, saying shit to whoever was in the room at the time. Then she started bringing boyfriends home. I guess she was trying to fill the gaping void that losing dad left. Anyway, she started doing crack and that's when she met Bones. We moved into the house next door to yours after that cuz she was fucking Heco's dad and wanted to be close to her source. You pretty much know the rest from there."

Billy waited for her to start talking again but after five minutes of silence so complete you could have heard a pin drop, he asked "What does that have to do with you getting married?"

"Shit. If my mom and I are so alike, and if we got married and you died or something, I couldn't bear the thought of doing to Will what my mother did to me. It's not fair to him to make him live like that, practically without a mother. I just …"

"Ty, you aren't your mother." Billy interrupted; concerned that she would ever think herself capable of something like that. "You never could be. You are much stronger than she ever was. You left me for five years and nothing like that happened."

"Yeah, but that was different." Ty stated defensively.

"How was that any different? I might have died, you never would have known."

"That's not true. I got a phone call from Bones every so often and he would have said something if you died."

Billy glared at her. "What the fuck was Bones doing calling you?"

"He…found out that I was pregnant with Will and convinced me that you would hate me if you ever knew. I didn't want to give him up so I left. Bones felt bad for me or something and has been sending me around 2 grand a month for the last 5 years to take care of your son."

"Shit. So, wait, Bones knew about Will? Not only knew about him but was paying you to take care of him? What the fuck? How did he even find out?" Billy shook his head, not sure if he was more pissed off or disappointed. "Fuck. There's more to that slimy old bastard than meets the eye. Anyway, basically you are afraid that if we were to get married that I would die and you would do to Will what your mother did to you?"

"Yeah, I guess that about sums it up." Ty admitted sheepishly. Even in her own head her reasons sounded hollow. Saying them out loud just made it that much worse.

"Since marriage is out of the question for now, how about we just live together?" Billy asked. Even as the words left his mouth he was mentally kicking himself for admitting his need to have her in his life.

"Shit. Seriously?" Ty murmured, wondering what Will would say about all of this.

"It's not permanent or anything, just until you find your own place." Billy tried to back pedal and Ty's face fell in disappointment.

"What if I want it to be permanent?"

"Do you?"

"I don't know about forever but the next 30 or 40 years sounds good to me." Ty smiled and Billy glared at her.

"You're a bitch, you know that right? Letting me think that you didn't want to be with me. Fuck, woman, you are going to be the death of me, I swear."

"Yeah, and you're a bastard so what's your point?"

They both laughed, relieved that the tension that had been hovering over them was gone.

"Bones really paid you to take care of Will?" Billy stroked his gotee, thinking about the implications of her answer.

"Yeah, apparently he does in fact have feelings for his family. Who knew?" Ty shrugged.

"He's still a bastard." Billy stated and Ty nodded.

"That's a given. He is a Darley after all."

Billy smirked and turned the radio back on. He listened as Ty sang every song that came on for the next two hours. Finally the pulled up in front of a modest two story house in a nice neighborhood in a suburb of New York.

There were several vehicles parked in the driveway but the one that caught Billy's eye was the black Harley VCRX Night Rod Special with custom red tribals. He whistled appreciatively. "Who's bike is that?"

Ty blushed and looked away. "It's mine."

"No shit."

"Yeah, Bobby bought it for me because he said that if I could only ride it when I was visiting Evie that it might make me come home more often."

"hmmph." Maybe he had been wrong to judge her family as pussies so quickly.

"If you want, you can take her for a ride before dinner."

"Sure." Billy parked the car and they both got out. He walked around to Ty's side and hugged her tightly to him. "I think I forgot to tell you something before."

Ty looked up at him and quirked her head to the side. "Really? What's that?"

Billy leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you."

Ty gasped as he captured her lips with his, putting every ounce of himself into that one action. They were interrupted by a door slamming open and a squeaky voice shouting, "MOMMY!"

"Will!" Ty exclaimed, scooping him up into her arms and hugging him hard. After several seconds he squirmed to get down. Reluctantly she set him on his feet and he stepped back to look up at Billy.

"Does he know yet?" Will asked Ty as he continued to glare at Billy.

"Sweetheart…" Ty began but Billy interrupted.

"Will, yes I know. Ty told me the night before you left. I'm sorry that things worked out the way they did but I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." Billy got down on one knee and looked Will in the eyes, mirror images of his own.

"Promise?" Will demanded, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Billy smiled at him. "I promise." Will surprised all three of them by throwing himself into his father's arms. Billy hesitantly hugged him and Will wriggled himself deeper into the embrace. Several minutes later Will reluctantly let go and Billy pulled back. "You and your mom are going to move in with me once we get home."

"Really?" Will asked, looking at Ty.

"I think it's time you get to know your dad, so yes, we are moving in with him." Ty smiled and Billy stood up, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Ty looked up at the porch and blushed when she realized that the entire Mercer clan had witnessed their conversation.

"It's about damn time." Bobby said, walking across the lawn to give Ty a hug.

"Yeah, I know." Ty shrugged and smiled. They all walked up the steps and into the house. After getting a hug from Jackie, Angel and Jerry, Ty turned to Evie. Evie hugged Ty and pecked her on the forehead.

"I'm so glad you are here. This must be William." Evie said, looking at Billy.

"Um…yes, ma'am." Billy said, sticking his hand out awkwardly to shake. Ignoring his hand Evie hugged him. Pulling back, she smiled gently at him.

"I'm Evie. None of this ma'am business, makes me feel old. Why don't you take Will in the back yard and play for a bit. Dinner should be ready in about a half hour."

Billy just looked at her for a moment, wondering where this woman got off telling him what to do. He shrugged and turned to Will. "Want to show me where the back yard is?"

"Sure." He grabbed Billy's hand and ran out the back door, dragging him behind him.

"Ty, will you help me in the kitchen?" Evie said, walking out of the room, not even waiting for her response.

Ty smiled at the guys and followed Evie out of the room.

"Set the table, please." Ty worked on her request as Evie bustled around the room, putting the finishing touches on the meal.

"So, how did William react to the news?"

"Um…I don't really think you want the details." Ty said, smirking at her memories of that night.

"Ah…so favorably?"

"Yeah, you could say that. We are moving into his apartment."

"Has he asked you to marry him yet?"

"What? Why would you think that? Neither of us are the marrying type. You know I'm not." Ty stated defensively.

"If you think I'm going to let you get away with that lame answer, you have another thing coming young lady. You two are absolutely right for each other. A blind person could see that. You are not your mother, as much as I might have told you that you looked like her and had her personality, you have something that she never did."

Ty raised an eyebrow skeptically and Evie laughed.

"You are a much stronger person than your mother ever was. You have enormous amounts of will power and you have the love a support of a family to back you up. All she had was me and at the time, she wasn't willing to take my support and by the time she admitted that she needed me, it was too late for me to do anything to help her. You are smart enough to know that you need your family and that, my dear, is what makes you so much stronger than your mother could ever hope to be. Now, go relax with the boys and watch the game. Dinner will be ready shortly."

Ty wiped her cheeks from the two tears that had fought past her defenses and smiled.

"I love you. Thank you." She hugged Evie and rested her chin on the shorter woman's head.

She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She plopped down next to Jack on the black leather sofa and rested her head on the armrest.

"Hey Kat, how you doin'?" Jack asked, turning from the TV to study Ty's face.

She sighed and smiled at him. "Things are good. Its been a long week. Thanks so much for helping take care of Will."

"No worries. You know you both are our family. We Mercers take care of our own." Jack grinned his thousand-watt smile at her and she just had to laugh.

"Way to turn on the charm Jackie-boy." Ty smiled at him and he pulled her to rest against him. She curled against his side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They had always cuddled like this as kids and as Jack was gay, it wasn't like anything would ever happen between them.

Billy watched as Will pumped his legs, forcing the swing back and forth. Not that he had any experience with kids, but he thought his son was rather sturdy for a five year old. Will looked over at Billy and smiled.

"You wanna swing with me?" Will asked, pointing at the empty swing next to him.

"Um…I'm not sure that the swing would hold my weight. I don't want to break it." Billy hedged and Will laughed.

"It holds uncle Angel so I think you'd be fine." Will smiled encouragingly and Billy reluctantly stood up and walked over to the swing. He sat gingerly down and when the swing didn't immediately collapse under him he gently started swinging.

"Any body ever teach you how to jump off the swing while it's moving?" Billy asked smirking at his son.

"No. Uncle Bobby says it's too dangerous and he doesn't want me to hurt myself." Will said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Oh, your Uncle Bobby is just a pussy." Billy said, laughing.

"Ohhh, daddy said a bad word!" Will accused, glaring at him.

"Crap. Just don't tell your mom, ok?" Billy just had to laugh when Will solemnly shook his head.

"You need a time out. That's what mom always makes me do when she hears me say a word like that. You have to go sit in the corner for five minutes." Will pointed to the corner of the porch and Billy chuckled. Will glared at him and pouted until he got up off the swing and went to sit in the corner, thoroughly amused that his son was ordering him around and that he was actually listening.

"Dinner's ready!" Evie called from the kitchen.

Ty extricated herself from Jack's embrace and walked out to the porch. She smiled when she saw Billy sitting in the corner and Will swinging.

"Will, honey, what is your daddy doing in the corner?" Ty laughed when Will giggled.

"He said a bad word and I made him sit in the corner for a time out."

"Alright. Well, he'll have to finish the time out later because dinner is ready." Ty said, walking over to Billy and holding a hand out to help him up. He used it to steady himself and when he got to his feet he went over to Will.

"Let's go in for dinner."

"Catch me?" Will asked, pumping the swing as hard as he had yet. At the pinnacle of the arc Will took a flying leap out of the swing and landed in Billy's arms. All three of them walked into the house, more content than they had ever been, feeling like a family for the first time ever.

**XxxxX**

**That's it. It's finished! I hope you all enjoyed reading this story because I really enjoyed writing it. This last chapter was mostly for Lauraxxx cuz she kept asking for Billy/Will interaction. I know it's not much but it's all I could come up with. Again, thanks for reading my story and for all of your kind reviews! I'm going to be taking a small break from writing, but never fear, I will write more. I'm playing with plot bunnies for a modern day Eragon fanfic as well as the sequel to my Four Brothers story Katrina, this time writing the Bobby/Lexi story.**


End file.
